An assassin's life
by xXxTheSheDevilxXx
Summary: We are dangerous. We are deadly. We are Shadow Keepers. Rose left court after being proven innocent to start a new not so 'her' life. She recruits Dhampirs and together they kill strigoi all over the world. They are known as 'The Shadow Keepers'
1. prologue

**hey, this is my 4th fanfic. hope you like it, it's very different from my other stories, well not really but it doesn't have so much dimitri in the beginning.**

**hope you like it **

**-z**

* * *

_**Prologue/ Chapter 1 (preview)**_

6 months. It's been 6 months since I left court and was proven innocent. All the time it was Victor Dashkov. Nobody knew how he did it. After that day I left my friends, family, life and the person I loved behind. Yes, I mean _loved_. After the many fights we had I finally accepted the fact that he doesn't love me anymore.

* * *

_**# Flashback #**_

"… _Innocent…" said the judge._

_I couldn't believe it._

"_After a source gave us a tip to check the cameras in her room- witch we didn't even knew she had- we saw that the real murder was in fact Victor Dashkov. We have put every free guardian we could find on the lookout for him."_

_**20 minutes later**_

"_Rose!" I heard Adrian yell just as I put my foot out the door._

"_Well, well. I think this is the first time you have called me by_ _my name." I said jokingly._

"_Little Dhampir I missed that sarcastic you. Come on, everybody is waiting." He said leading me to one of the gardens at court._

_When we got there all my friends were there. And by friends I mean everybody except Vasilisa and Guardian Belikov._

_**Later that day**_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_WHAT?" my mother screamed at me._

_We were sitting in my room._

_After the tearful reunion with my friends and family I went back to my room to get my head straight. I didn't see Belikov there, why would he be? He doesn't love me anymore. He was probably with Vasilisa in bed. I literally cringed at the thought._

"_Why?" my mother asked with so much anger in her voice I had to take a step back._

"_Why? What brought this on?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

"_I just want to start fresh. Mom, you have no idea how I feel. Dimitri doesn't love me anymore-" she didn't know about us, but I'm not gonna explain "- some moroi still think I did it. When I went away with Vasilisa to LA I lost every bit of respect I had from the moroi. I wouldn't be able to be a respected guardian anymore. I'm already a disgrace to you. Mom, I- I just have to start over." I finished in tears._

_I didn't even notice my mom sitting next to me on the bed, hugging me to her._

"_Honey, you are not a disgrace to me or our family. I love you and if this is what you want, then I will respect your wishes."_

"_This is not about what I want. This is about what I have to do."_

_After a tearful goodbye to my mother I took a shower, climbed into my bed and thought of how I would tell my friends._

_After a few hours later I decided to write them a letter. I don't think I could go through the heartache of leaving my friends-again._

_**TOO:Princess Vasilisa. Christian.**_**_ Guardian Castile. Mia. Adrian. Guardian Belikov._**

_Hey guys._

_If you are reading this then it means I'm already gone._

_I'm leaving. Well, that's obvious since I'm not there_, _duh._

_I will miss you all, but I can't stand to be at court when half of them want to kill me._

_This place holds too many memories. Good, but mostly bad. I'm starting my life in a new… not so 'me' way. I will miss you all._

**_Princess Vasilisa_**

_You were, are and forever will be like a sister to me. I'm trying to get over the fact that you have known me for almost all your life, and Guardian Belikov almost a year. But you chose him over me. What you did was unforgivable. You kept me away from the only person I have ever loved. You mothered him, made him like your own personal slave that would do anything for you. I understand that you feel responsible for him, but this is just too much. Maybe someday I would have the will power to forgive you, but not now._

**_Sparky (hahaha)_**

_I will miss you, believe it or not. I will always miss the way I irritate you and make fun of you. But most of all I would miss your brotherly love. We had our moments, which I will always remember. Please take care of Vasilisa for me._

**_Eddie_**

_You're probably still pissed at me, but please forgive me. Even if you still hate me I will always love you, in a brother-sister-ish way. I know some of the things I did was unforgivable, but I will just have to live with it._

**_Mia_**

_I will always remember our fights when we hated each other. When you look back at us a few months ago you would laugh and say something like 'wow, was that really us?' I'm glad we became friends-best friends. I love you. Take care of yourself._

**_Adrian_**

_I'm sorry I couldn't return the feelings you have for me. But I do love you. Please take care and don't go back to the person I first met, the person who always smoked and was always drunk. The person you are now is the person I fell in love with. Take care._

**_Guardian Belikov_**

_I love you. Always have, always will. I know that you don't love me anymore, but maybe someday you will stop lying to yourself._

_Remember that day in the gym when you said that I know you so much that it scared you. I know when you're lying, and so do you. I'll always remember our good times, but most of all I'll remember the cabin. It was the best night of my life._

_4 ever yours_

_Roza_

_Well, I guess this is goodbye. Maybe someday we'll meet again. Only time will tell._

_**P.S**. I will always be in your hearts. _

_Love_

_Rose Hathaway_

_That night I left it on my bed and left court before anyone could stop me._

_**# End Flashback #**_

_**

* * *

**_

After I left court I decided to go to Las Vegas. I heard there was a strigoi problem, and that's where my story began.

Hi, I'm Rose 'The Slayer' Hathaway, but everybody calls me 'The Slayer' when I'm not with the others.

I live with a group of friends; well you couldn't actually call them friends, more like… co-workers. And we don't actually live together, we hunt together. They call us 'The Shadow Keepers'. I'm the one who started it, so I'm like the leader.

I started recruiting drop-out Dhampirs, fired guardians, you name it. Every sort of Dhampir I could find. Since some of them dropped out, they didn't know that much, they weren't as experienced as me either. So I started training them. I wasn't the only one. Some of my recruits were ex-guardians, so they helped out. Everybody knew everybody's histories, so we were never uncomfortable with each other.

Like I said, I gave them a new chance in life and a home. During the first 3 months I searched for places that would house us until we were needed else wear. Nobody-except us- knew our identities. When we would fight or travel we would always colour our hair or wear wigs. If we fought we would be in complete black and silwer gear.

Altogether we were at least 11 per unit. I had units stationed all over the world. Once every 2 weeks all the units would come together and get their _monilja_ marks. Also we would talk strategies and send a certain amount of people to a certain area where there were too many strigoi to take down for one unit alone.

They know that I'm 'The Slayer', and they help out where they can. Like take away the bodies etc.

* * *

**so that was just a taste of what is to come**

**review if you want more**

**-z**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey thank you so much for all the reviews! If I knew this was going to be so popular I would have done it ages ago. Anyway here's **Chapter 1 (officially)

**Everything is owned by the wonderful Richelle Mead, except the plot and new people.**

**-Z**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 (officially)**_

It's been six months since that night. I still have the bond with Lissa, not that I use it often. I usually just get sucked into her head when they were doing… it. After I left Christian and Lissa made up. They are now happy together, well, apart from the fact that I'm gone.

I was sitting in one of the bases we had reading reports of resent attacks around my area. With the hotels and houses we could stay at we also had underground bases. We had about 6 bases per country. I know, I know, a lot of bases. But I have about… let's say 70 people per country. And we cover about every country in the world, or most of them at least.

At our bases we have training rooms, fighting rooms, dorm rooms,( so much like an academy for assassins) swimming pools etc. We have it all. We have 11 people per unit. I'm the captain of my unit. I've put my best people in charge at every unit. It's amazing how many Dhampirs get fired or drop out.

"We got word that there was a strigoi threat on one of the surrounding academies." André said. He was one of my top fighters and best friend. He was about 25; he was taller than me, not that long but still. He had a well- toned body, and he was HOT! Seriously hot. He had black hair and blue-green eyes. He was one of the ex-guardians I got about 2 months ago.

"OK, witch school?" I asked. There were a lot of schools around here.

"St. Vladimir." He said slowly.

Shit. Just great.

"Look, if you don't want to we can get one of our other units to go." He said sweetly. That's what I like about him. He's always gentle with me but when he fights he's a god. I swear he's better than Guardian Belikov. When he was still a guardian he taught at an academy in Brazil (don't know how many academies there are) he was known as Guardian Anderson.

"No, it's OK. I'll have to face them sooner or later."

See, after I left I coloured my hair black and got blue and purple highlights. My hair hung just under my ass. I also got my ears pierced (let's just say she didn't have holes). I have a bellybutton ring and I had my eye pierced. I got a tattoo of a dragon on my stomach**.(Pic on profile)**

"Hey, look at the bright side. They wouldn't know it's you because you look so different. And hotter."

_Was he flirting with me?_ I know he likes me, but I thought it wasn't something big. I know I have had fantasized about being in bed with him but I never thought of it actually happening.

"Thanks…" I said. He was looking me up and down, his eyes lingering a little longer on my breasts.

"Shall I give word to the other unit that we are going?" he asked, letting out a shaking breath.

"Yeah… um… yes. We'll leave in 2 hours." I said in my captain voice.

_**1 hour 35 minutes later**_

I met with the others at the meeting room at the west side of the building.

Usually our attire was black with all our gear like stakes, guns etc. But today it was for the fighting and for the girls, well me (I'm the only girl in this unit) it was black leather slacks, black leather boots, leather jacket that cuts off at the shoulder and stops just above my stomach and a black mask witch just covers your eyes and nose. **(Pic on profile)** With 2 stakes, one on each side, I gun with silver bullets, 4 extra mages, 1 sword in a holster on the back, 6 daggers, 2 pairs of pure silver handcuffs and one packet of silver pedal dust (if you throw it at a strigoi it will blind them.)

For the guys it was almost the same. They wore black hiking boots with black slacks and leather shirts and jackets with the same gear.**(pic on profile)**

"OK. Everybody quiet down." Everybody went quiet, just 'cause they know not to mess with me. I've kicked all their asses in training and they know what I can do to a strigoi. I'm still the same old me but more mature and have a new perspective to live. At the time I have 467 _monilja_ marks and 4 battle stars. I know, I have only been doing this for 5-6 months and already have so many.

"So there has been a strigoi threat on one of the surrounding academies. Our job is to get there, kill them and get back. We have to be silent, on time and stealth. We would have to have the element of surprise. So this is what's going to happen. We are to meet up with unit 6 (we were unit one and there were about 7 units) a mile from the academy, we will not go in our trucks(which is a lamborghini-conquisto)**(pic on profile)**, that would eliminate the element of surprise. We would only go in our trucks to the meeting point. From there on we have to travel on foot. I want at least 3 people in a group. I will go with Anderson and Jackson. We have to be there in-" I looked at my watch "- 15 minutes. Get your gear and wait in the trucks."

Once we were all in the trucks and ready to go we moved out. It was about half a mile of underground tunnels till we get to the entrance.

"Open the door." I shouted over the walkie talkie. There was a trap door that swung down onto the ground. If you come in you drive into the ground.

We drove past security and onto the highway. We were just a little bit out of Montana, so we didn't have to drive far. Our base was stationed in Nebraska.

We met up with unit 6 halfway there.

"So Rose, how you wanna do this?" asked Michael. He was also an ex-guardian, also in charge of unit 6.

"OK, I want teams of 3, each one going in from different directions. I want at least one of them to be a guardian. You station yourselves in trees, bushes, anything there that could hide you. Wait for my 'go' and then attack. We don't know how many were up against. Got it?" I instructed.

"Got it." He said and disappeared to get his men ready. There weren't many girls in the units.

I went back to my group and told them the same.

"You guys got it?"

"Got it." They said.

We met up with the others.

"OK, move out. Remember stealth and be quick and silent."

And with that we moved out.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Please review**

**Also, should I make it that I start after the attack or should I show what happens at the attack?**

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey thanx so much for all the reviews. just like all you guys asked, here's the fight.**

**disclaimer-I don't own anything. just the plot.**

**enjoy**

**-Z**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**APOV (Alberta)**

**2 days earlier**

"We have had word of a possible strigoi attack on the academy." Headmistress Kirova told all the guardians of the academy. We were all gathered in the cafeteria.

"We have flown in more guardians to help protect the school. We have also checked the wards to make sure it is safe."

"When will the attack take place?" asked guardian Gibbs.

"In about 2 days. We have made arrangements for all the moroi to be in their dorms at the time of the attack. Alberta, I'm putting you in charge of putting the guardians in shifts around the school. Also to make a plan of action." She said.

"Of course Headmistress."

"Good. You are dismissed."

**Present **

I have put all the guardians on shifts and made sure everybody had stakes etc.

Our plan of action was to protect the moroi dorms at all times. The guardians in training- dhampir novices- will be in the rooms with the moroi, just so that if the strigoi get past us we would still have a way to protect them.

Right now it was about 5pm (human time). We had 1 hour before the strigoi were supposed to attack. Luckily for us it was still daylight.

I just hope we would make it out of here alive. Since Rose left court all the guardians have changed. She may have been a trouble maker, but it looks like she affected everybody around her. Most of the guardians look so sad. After the day she went to start her new life Lissa broke down. She started going off on people for no real reason, but the next moment she would seem like her old self. Rose probably took the darkness away. Dimitri didn't talk to anyone. He stayed in his room the whole day, not even Lissa could get him out. The rest of her friends were mostly the same.

**RPOV**

"OK, move out. Remember stealth and be quick and silent."

We moved out into the forest surrounding the school.

Once we were all in position. My group was the closest to the moroi dorms. I could see all the guardians taking stands around the campus, stakes in hand. I know their plan is to keep all the moroi in their dorms with the other novices with them.

I have been using the bond mostly to find out the stuff that has been going on there. I don't really use it, just when I feel her emotions very strongly. I have used it even more over the past 2 days to hear all the rules etc.

"Everybody in positions?" I asked silently over the walkie talkie.

"Every things ready. Just waiting for your order."

"Good-"

I was cut off but footsteps. Coming closer and closer. I could hear them. They were about 1 mile away. For some reason being shadow kissed had given me great hearing.

"OK, everybody they are almost here. Wait till they are under you. Take down as many as you can. Those that have an opening go help the other guardians. I'm switching to silent mode in 3… 2… 1."

They were about 500 feet away and there must have been like… 70 of them. It reminded me so much of the attack on the academy a year back, the night Dimitri said he loved me and they took him from me. No way was I going to let this happen again.

I silently took my sword out of its holster and prepared to jump on the nearest one. I was in one of the trees that were just in the shadows so the strigoi and guardians couldn't see me but I had a clear view of them. Also with this super amazing outfit and gear I found out a few months back that I can make the shadows (ghosts) make a cloak around use so that we really were shadows, that came in handy in a situation like this.

They were now directly under us. For some reason they stopped.

"…Don't you think they will come? I mean they always show up." One of the strigoi said in a whisper.

"Look around. Does it look like they are here?" the other one said, probably the leader.

If only they knew. I looked at the tree not far from mine where Jackson was. I could see he was also listening to their conversation with a smile on his face. I looked the other way to where André was and he was doing the same. They both looked at me and I mouthed 3… 2… 1… and we jumped out of the tree and down on the ground. Luckily they didn't see us cuz just before we made it out of the shadows of the leaves I called the shadows. So now we could move about without them seeing us. I took out the one closest to me; luckily he was standing more in the shadows so the others couldn't see him. I silently sliced his throat, my hand over his mouth. I saw the others do the same.

"Wait… did you hear that?" asked one of them.

They all stopped talking and listened. In the background you could hear the guardians talking in hushed tones.

"… I don't know… should have been here by now…"

Without thinking one of the strigoi said "What are they talking about?" but it was enough to let the guardians know they were there.

"Great. There goes our plan. OK new plan-" I saw Jackson coming closer to the leader, knife in hand. I waved my hand, signalling him to stay where he was. He nodded and went to stand behind another one. I wanted to hear what their plan was. "- get by the guardians, I'll take down the long Russian one as a distraction." My head snapped back to the guardians. And just like he said, there was Dimitri in all his glory. (5 months back he was re-instated as a guardian) in that moment I knew what I had to do. I gestured to the others that I would help fend off the strigoi with the guardians and give them the 'go' while they did what they could in the shadows. They nodded and I silently made my way out of the forest, making my way behind the guardians where they couldn't see me. Just as I was behind Dimitri I saw the strigoi leader rush out of the forest straight at Dimitri. I could see it startled all the guardians 'cause they weren't moving. Just before he could touch Dimitri I made my move. Before the strigoi could see what was happening I was in front of Dimitri, sword in front of me. The strigoi couldn't stop himself fast enough as he ran straight onto the blade, surprise written all over his face.

"…how..." he said in pain.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ever heard of making your back up plans at home not in the middle of the forest where everybody could hear you?" I asked sarcastically before he fell dead to the ground as I heard every guardian behind me gasp.

I turned around to the shocked face of my sexy Russian god.

"You… you… you just saved my life." He said in a whisper.

Before I could answer I heard feet shuffling behind me. I turned around and shouted from the top of my lungs so that the whole academy could hear me (it was just for my guys but oh well) with my sword above my head.

"Attack!"

As all the strigoi started running out all my people came out of the shadows. I sprinted forward, slicing the first one that came into my path. I was running so fast through them I didn't even notice the guardians were just standing there, staring with their mouths open. Didn't know we were there? Well, that's the thing about us. You don't know if we are there.

In that minute that I was distracted I felt a stabbing pain in my left thigh. I looked down to see that a strigoi had hit me. I quickly killed him and went to help Gabriel, one of my unit's guys. He was fighting with 4 strigoi. I crept up behind them and took out my stake and staked the one closest to me through the back. The others stopped fighting and stared at me, and I just stood there grinning as Gabriel staked one of them. The other 2 were easy to kill.

I was about to go help someone else when I was sucked into Lissa's head.

She was in one of the moroi's game rooms with a bunch of other moroi. All the dhampirs were in front of them. I could count there were 6 dhampirs and 13 moroi.

Why were they there? Why were they so many.

I quickly pulled out of her head and shouted to the others who had killed the last of the remaining strgoi.

"Hey guys we need to get to the moroi dorms. The one with the game room." They nodded and we sprinted past the guardians still standing there. I turned a corner that I knew was a shortcut when an arm snaked around my arm and pulled me into a class room witch was all too familiar.

"Hey what the hell-"

"Rose is that you?" asked the last person I expected to recognize me.

Stan Alto.

* * *

**so how was it? good, bad?**

**next question.**

**what do you think about this:**

**Stan and Rose fall in love in this story?**

**Dimitri and Rose are together again?**

**Rose and André fall in love?**

**'cause i really don't want this to be all lovey-dovey-ish. I want this story to have some hard action and... stuff.**

**please review.**

**next update when i have 35 reviews.**

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ok so I asked who you guys want as a couple and most of you said Dimitri and Rose and the others said Andr**__**é**__** and Rose so I'm gonna do them both. If you are confused don't worry I will explain in the next few chapters. Sorry for the guys who wanted Stan. I was thinking of making the story about them but to the lack of support I will not.**_

_**Song- **_**Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale- don't own it**

_**-Z**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Hey what the hell-"_

"_Rose is that you?" asked the last person I expected to recognize me._

_Stan Alto._

**RPOV**

"Stan?" I asked surprised.

"It is you isn't it?" he asked.

I took off my mask, one thing I have never done. For the first time I actually looked at him. He looked sad and tired.

"Stan what did you do to yourself?"

'Isn't it obvious? Since you left almost all the guardians changed. Nobody is happy. Nobody's smiling. Belikov is the same as when he first came here. Lissa's mostly the same as all your other friends. You changed all our lives. You changed my life believe it or not." He said, a smile playing on his lips, which didn't reach his eyes.

"Stan, I –" I was cut off by my walkie talkie beeping.

"We have secured the room. Everybody's safe." Jackson said from the other line.

I took out my walkie talkie and looked back at Stan.

"Good. They're all dead?"

"Yes. What do you want us to do now?"

"Stan, where's the biggest place for a fire?" I asked him.

"Um… on the field where we train."

"OK Jackson, make a big fire on the field. Drag all the bodies there. I'm on my way."

"Rodger. Over and out."

"Stan look, it's really great that someone like you could actually care about me but I really got to go."

"Right. I'll come and help."

I put my mask back on. We walked out of the classroom and onto the field where Anderson and the others had started one huge fire. I could see the guardians finally helping. I counted at least 65 bodies.

"Hey Jackson, there were 70, I only count 65." I said looking around.

We all stopped doing what we were doing and counted them. André looked shocked.

"Do you think we missed 5?" hell I hoped not.

"How could we miss **5** strigoi –"

I was cut off by being sucked into Lissa's head.

She was with Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Mia with the other moroi and dhampirs in the cafeteria. Why were they there? There stood our missing 5 strigoi in a circle around them.

"Well, looks like we hit the jackpot. Little Dragomir princess, looks like that little friend of yours won't be here to save you this time. What was her name again? Oh yes, Rosemarie Hathaway. Man, do you remember the look on her face when I drained the life from her?" he asked the one next to him.

"Oh yes. What a beautiful picture. I can still hear her cries of pain. Man I wished we had taken a photo. Us killing the great Rose Hathaway." He said the last part hard enough for everybody to hear.

"Hey jackass, nice story. Too bad yours won't have a happy ending." A little dhampir novice said. I think she was about 6-7.

I didn't even notice I was running to the cafeteria with my guys following. We stood outside.

"OK, the missing strigoi are in there with all the moroi and novices. I want everyone to get them up against the walls and I want you to stand in front of them, just in case they get by."

"OK, but what about the strigoi?" asked Derik, so I slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot. I'll get them. I thought that was obvious."

"Oh… sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"K, get going. Try not to make any noise."

They silently went into the cafeteria and I went into the back and went to Lissa's head again. I wanted to know where I could go in without them seeing me.

"Oh? All the guardians are outside burning my companions. Who do you think will come and save you?"

"She." She said pointing at me as I said 'me'.

I noticed my guys standing in front of the others, telling them silently to get behind them and climb onto the tables and chairs that were stacked against the walls.

"Oh, they send a little girl to do a professionals job. How precious." Said a female. I just laughed at them witch made them angrier.

"Well, little girl, why don't you take of that mask and show everybody who you really are. Oh and while you're at it take off that jacket and drop all your weapons"

"Where's the fun in that? OK I'll take off my jacket and I'll drop my weapons, but I will not, I repeat, will not take off my mask." I said taking off my jacket and dropping everything. What they didn't know, what nobody knew, my heels were actually stakes. They just looked like heels.

"Well, bring it mask girl." She said, jumping forward, running towards me.

**Hip Shaker, Dream Maker,**  
**Heart Breaker, Earth Quaker**  
**I can be anything that you want me to**

She lunged at me from the left witch I easily dodged. I round house kicked her in the shoulder, making her lose her balance and landing with her head straight into a chair leg.

**Coin Spender, Mind Bender,**  
**Jet Setter, Go Getter**  
**Changing up my getup for anything you choose**

The other stared at me in wonder witch gave me an opening. I tackled the one closest to me to the ground and snapped his neck, tearing it away from the body and throwing the head in the nearest bucket.

**I don't mind trying on someone else**  
**I won't mind seeing just how it felt**  
**I might like changing my disguise**  
**To make you happy**

Two down, three to go. I could hear the cheers from my friends and everybody; they didn't even know who I was. Ha-ha. Now they're mad. The one with brown-blonde hair ran at me, teeth extended. He aimed for my neck, leaving his heart right open. Big mistake. I brought my leg up in front of me, my foot right in front of his heart. He tackled me to the ground, not seeing my foot. I looked down. My hell went right through his heart.

**Here's my formal invitation**  
**You and me go masquerading**  
**Lose ourselves in this charading**  
**Is this love we're imitating?**  
**Do we want, what we've got?**  
**If not I, say so what**  
**Here's my formal invitation**  
**La la la la**

You can be my...  
School Teacher, Mind Reader,  
Dream Weaver, Just be the  
One I can count on to play it up with me

I pushed the body off of me. Standing up and straitening my clothes. Three down, two to go. The one who talked to the little girl jumped on my back, throwing me to the ground, my head hitting the tiles hard enough to make my vision blur for a few seconds.

**Hot Waiter, Cool Skater,**  
**Trail Blazer, Pulse Raiser**  
**Naughty or nice whatever you want to be**

You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise  
If it makes me happy?

That gave the strigoi enough time to climb on me, straddling my waist. His hands were on both side of my face, tilting it back for him as he brought his face down to drink from me

**Here's my formal invitation**  
**You and me go masquerading**  
**Lose ourselves in this charading**  
**Is this love we're imitating?**  
**Do we want, what we've got?**  
**If not I, say so what**  
**Here's my formal invitation**  
**(Let's go, let's go masquerading)**

Wrong move leaving my hands free. I grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up; I used the time to switch our positions. I was now on top, pinning his hands above his head. I put both his hands in one and made my other one into a fist.

**We'll make it fun**  
**When it's over and**  
**Done I still want you**  
**To see the real me**  
**No more disguises**  
**Let true love decide if**  
**We should be together**

I drew my hand back, ready to knock him out when another pair of hands grabbed mine from behind. I looked back at the smiling face of the other one. Ah, great. I spun around, hitting his head with my free hand, knocking him to the ground. While I regained my balance the one I had pinned had gotten up and punched me in the gut. I didn't even flinch. My hand snaked around his neck and squeezed it. The grabbed my hands, trying to free himself, which didn't even help 'cause I tore his head off of his body. Letting him fall to my feet I turned to the other one.

**Here's my formal invitation**  
**You and me go masquerading**  
**Lose ourselves in this charading**  
**Is this love we're imitating?**  
**Do we want, what we've got?**  
**If not I, say so what**  
**Here's my formal invitation**  
**(Let's go, let's go masquerading)**

**la la la la la la la la**  
**la la la la la la la la**

Now for the last trick of the night. I turned around and left. I just left. I could hear all the confusion from everybody. What they didn't know was that this was my plan. I looked back at the strigoi to see that he was staring at me open mouthed.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" he asked.

I turned back halfway.

"No." was all I said and walked out into the hallway. I heard him following me out into one of the classrooms.

When he was in the room I closed the door and locked it.

"What could you find out?" I asked him.

"Now Rose, no need to be so pushy. Oh and by the way, that really hurt." He said referring to when I knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry, reflex. Now what could you find out Sam?"

Sam was one of my best friends. A few weeks ago I asked him in private to go undercover as a strigoi and find out where all their bases was, what was their plans etc. The others didn't know about it. They thought he was really turned.

"OK, I found out everything you asked but I don't think here's the best place to talk about it."

He said, pointing at the class.

"Right. Let's go, oh and take out those contacts, it's freaking me out." I said as we made our way out of the room.

"Yes mam." He said, saluting me. I just laughed and walked into the cafeteria where they were busy taking away the bodies. They gasped when I walked in with Sam behind me.

"But how…" André said in shock.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to clean up here and get back where it's more… private." I said gesturing to the room with kids looking at me in astonishment.

* * *

**So there it is. I wrote it especially long for everybody who reviewed so quickly.**

**next question**

**should Rose and the gang re-unite in the next chapter or should Rose and Dimitri?**

**please review**

**luv ya lots**

**-Z**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey I'm back. WOW! Two chapters in one day. I'm on fire. Well here's chapter 4 and it dedicated to __**kelka belikova. **__Just for you I updated SOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Ha-ha._

_Enjoy_

_-z_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_I'll tell you later. Right now we have to clean up here and get back where it's more… private." I said gesturing to the room with kids looking at me in astonishment._

**DPOV**

-Before the fight-

All the guardians took stands outside the moroi dorms. All the novices were with them. I looked at my watch.

"Where are they?" I asked the guardian next to me

"I don't know, they should have been here by now"

"What are they talking about?" I heard a voice from within the forest.

About a minute later a strigoi appeared running out of the forest straight at… me. I couldn't move.

I could picture Rose saying 'comrade, you forgot your own lesson. Never get distracted. Looks like you don't use your own rules'. In a flash there was a person in front of and I could see the strigoi trying to stop but he was running so fast he couldn't stop from running straight into the sword.

"…how..." he said in pain.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ever heard of making your back up plans at home not in the middle of the forest where everybody could hear you?" she asked sarcastically before he fell dead to the ground as I heard every guardian gasp including me.

She turned around and looked straight into my eyes. That's when I knew who it was.

"You… you… you just saved my life." I said in a whisper.

Before she could answer her head snapped back, looking at the forest. I didn't hear anything but clearly she could. The next moment her sword was above her head and she screamed.

"Attack!"

And out of nowhere sprang guys in black gear out of trees and bushes. I didn't even notice them. All I could look at was her. She ran straight through them. Slicing as she went. She looked around and her gaze landed on us that's when I realized we were just standing there with our mouths open. Well, who wouldn't? If you have ever seen the shadow keepers fight then you wouldn't be able to tell the tale. Nobody as actually seen them fight before. If you were lucky you would see it on camera, but they were good. They knew where there were cameras and where to avoid. This was the first time that they actually came out and let themselves be seen, and my word were they amazing. They just glide through the strigoi, killing them with no sweat.

In that minute that she was distracted a strigoi hit her left thigh and I saw her swear and kill him, running to someone else. He was fighting with 4 strgoi. She staked one through the back and the guy stake another. The other two were easy.

She suddenly stopped and just stood still. Her face completely blank. The others saw it too and made a circle around her, making sure nothing happed to her. Her face returned to normal.

"Hey guys we need to get to the moroi dorms. The one with the game room."

What were they doing there? They ran into the halls and towards the moroi. Well, what are we supposed to do.

"Dude, that was amazing." Guardian Tanner said breathlessly.

We all stared at what was now a death field. Strigoi bodies lay everywhere.

The guys came back and started to put the bodies in piles. I counted about 50-60. They didn't even get scratched. One of the guys took out his walkie talkie.

"We have secured the room. Everybody's safe." he said to the other person.

"Good. They're all dead?" I heard her say.

"Yes. What do you want us to do now?" he asked.

"OK Jackson, make a big fire on the field. Drag all the bodies there. I'm on my way."

"Rodger. Over and out."

So his name was Jackson. Not a minute passed and she walked out one of the halls with… Stan Alto behind her. What were they doing?

We were all helping drag the bodies to the field when she said with a frustrated face.

"Hey Jackson, there were 70, I only count 65." she said looking around.

We all stopped doing what we were doing and counted them. One of the guys looked shocked.

"Do you think we missed 5?" he asked surprised

"How could we miss **5** strigoi –" she said now very angry but cut herself off when her face went blank.

When she didn't move the guys in black made a circle around her, whispering quietly.

Suddenly she sprinted towards the cafeteria with her guys following. We started following but one stopped us.

"No stay here. Take the bodies to the field and start a big fire. We'll handle it from here."

And he was gone. We started moving the bodies when we heard voices coming from inside the building. We couldn't make out what they were saying but I saw her walking into one of the classrooms and a strgoi following. He entered the room and the door locked. This couldn't be good. I started walking to them but when I went past the cafeteria something caught my eye. All the moroi and novices were there. What were they doing there? I walked over to a very exited Lissa and Eddie. I only caught part of their conversation.

"… awesome… how can anybody fight like that?"

Everyone in there had mostly the same expression.

"Hey, Dimitri, did you see them? They were amazing. Man she can fight… speaking of the devil." Said Lissa, looking behind me.

She walked in with the strigoi witch by the way isn't strigoi anymore behind her.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at her.

"But how…" one guy said in shock.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to clean up here and get back where it's more… private." she said gesturing to the room with kids looking at her in astonishment.

"OK everybody." She said, gesturing to us while climbing onto a table. "Thank you very much for not getting in our way and I hoped you enjoyed the show." She said and climbed down.

She started to walk away to the fire with her friends and I knew I had to talk to her. I followed them to the fire where they threw the bodies.

She was standing a little to the side with 2 other guys talking.

I came up behind her.

"Roza…"

**RPOV**

"OK everybody." I said, gesturing to the kids while climbing onto a table. "Thank you very much for not getting in our way and I hoped you enjoyed the show." I said and climbed down.

We walked out onto the field where all the bodies were now burning. I pulled André and Jackson aside.

"Great job guys. Now we just need to get out of there without any distractions." I said but they were looking behind me.

"Roza…" oh boy. Hello distraction.

I slowly turned around. Dimitri stood behind me looking me up and down, resting on my lips.

"Yes, can I help you guardian Belikov?" I asked as he flinched at his formal name.

"Roza-"

"Don't call me that." I said rather harshly. I saw all the guys looking at us. They knew about Dimitri and I and what he looked like.

"Sorry dude but I think you should leave. Now is not the time for this." Jackson said, stepping between us.

Jackson was like a big brother to me. He was always trying to protect me. I always call him big brother. I know I know, corny right, but it's how it is between us. He calls me little sister.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Dimitri asked annoyed.

"I'm her big brother." Cute.

"Rose doesn't have a brother."

"It's OK big brother, we'll just talk. Nothing more, right Dimitri?" I asked looking at him to let him know I'm serious.

"Yes, just talk."

"Good, 'cause if you mess with her, if you hurt her in any way, emotionally or physically I will personally make sure you wake up tomorrow morning as a girl and I'm not just talking about a dress and make-up. Got it?" André said in a dead serious tone.

Dimitri actually looked scared.

"Yes, I will never hurt Roza."

"ROSE!" we all yelled together witch made me laugh.

I walked into one of the halls with Dimitri hot on my tail.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him with an angry expression on my face. Over the months I have learned how to keep my guardian mask in place. I'm now an expert at it and not one can get through it. Not even a sad Russian god.

"Roza-"

"Rose."

"Rose, I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"Oh really. Witch part?"

"The part from _love fades, mine has_ or ignoring me or leaving me for Vasilisa or… should I go on?"

"Rose I'm sorry about everything. Please say you forgive me?" he said with pleading eyes but luckily my mask stayed on and I looked him dead in the eye.

"I forgive you." Was all I aid as I saw his features turn from pleading to happy to confused.

"You don't sound too sure."

"You said I have to say I forgive you, you didn't say I have to mean it." See, I'm still the same me, the sarcastic me. I'm really just trying to see if he could break down. That would be a sight to see.

"Rose-"

"Chill Dimitri, I'm only kidding. Sure I forgive you." I said giving him my man eater smile.

"Oh Roza I love you." Wow, wasn't expecting that so soon.

"Look Dimitri I –" I was cut off when his lips crushed mine but I didn't feel the spark anymore. I just felt like someone kissing just to kiss. It wasn't the same. And Dimitri felt it too.

"Rose, is there someone else?" he asked me, witch surprised me a little bit.

"Um… yes." I wasn't actually sure how he would take it. Turns out I had nothing to worry about.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked uncertainly.

"No of course not. I'm happy that you have found someone that would love you like I did-do."

Now, I wouldn't say that so fast. I don't know if he loves me. But as sure as hell I'm not gonna say that to Dimitri.

"Thanks. So friends?" I asked.

"Friends." And we hugged each other.

"Hey, I have to go but we need to meet again. Go for some coffee or something." I said with a smile as we walked back to the others.

"Yes, that would be nice. See you later." He said turning away as we stopped where André and Jackson stood talking, what they stopped doing when we came.

"Oh and Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone it was me."

"Right. I'll leave that part to you."

And with that he left and I turned back to the guys who were looking at me with curiosity.

I just smiled and took André's hand. He looked at our entangled hands and back up at me with the biggest smile I have seen in my life.

"Hey you." I said winking at him.

"Hey you." He said smiling.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure anything babe." I like the sound of that.

"Is it alright if I go see my friend then I'll meet you back at the trucks?" please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure. Do I have to come with you?"

"If you want then you could meet all my friends. If we're still friends."

"Hey guys, we'll catch up with you later. We have people to see." I yelled at the others.

"OK." The yelled back.

"Come on."

We walked to one of the gardens where I knew Lissa was with all my other friends.

Some of the other kids were still walking around and some stopped when they saw us. I just ignored them and kept on walking with André.

We reached the garden and we walked straight to them. They didn't seem to notice us 'cause they were so deep in conversation. Eddie looked up and saw us coming.

"Dude that was amazing. You fight like one of my friends, I don't know if you know her, Rose Hathaway, except she left a few months back. Anyway that was awesome." He said it all in one breath. I just had to laugh as my other friends came and stood before us. They looked the same as when I left.

"Hey guys." I said as I took off my mask and heard them gasp.

"Rose watch out…"

* * *

**Ohh, cliffy. Don't hate me all you Dimitri lovers, personally I love him but I wanted this story to be different. So review and tell me what you think. I wrote this 5 hours after the other one. And the reason I keep asking questions is that I want it to be a story to be what you want it to be like. I don't always know what people want so now I'm giving you the chance to tell me what you want to happen, so next question will be a competition. When the first person to guess right **_**what is **__**about to happen to Rose**_** reviews I will post it. Or at least try.**

**-Z**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanx for the reviews guys. Seriously. Sry i took so long but there was a storm and i didn't have connection. Unfortunately none of you guessed right, but just 'cause I'm nice I will update anyway. You guys are probably gonna hate me for what is about to happen 'cause it isn't exactly what you thought. Luckily it's vacation so I have a lot of time to update, also that's why I update every day. While I'm on the topic please check out my other stories**

_**VA Last Sacrifice and Small Things Amuses Small Minds**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-Z**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Rose watch out…"_

"Rose watch out, you don't want the whole school to know who you are do you?" asked André.

"Chill, I was just-" I was cut off by one huge group hug.

"Rose! Is it really you?" Eddie asked.

"No. I'm the Easter bunny. No I'm just kidding I'm really Santa clause."

"Yep, that's Rose."

"Hey guys." I said, a little awkward.

"Rose, we need to hurry up. They won't wait forever." André said.

"Oh, yes. Um, guys this is André. André, this is Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian."

"Hi." They said.

"Hi."

"Rose, I'm so sorry about what I said and did." Lissa blurted out.

"Liss, it's ok. I forgave you a long time ago." I said as André started pulling me away.

"Um guys it was really great to see you but I have to go."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Mia asked.

"I can't. I have to go back to… work." If you can call it that.

"What work?"

"Guys I really gotta go. I'll… call you later." I yelled over my shoulder as we made our way back.

**30 minutes later**

**-at the base-**

"Did you see the way they looked at us? It's like they haven't seen fighting before." Jackson said.

We were back at our base and all sitting in one of the common areas talking about the fight.

"Jack, they have seen fighting, just not as… awesome fighting stile as ours." I said with a smile. I was sitting on one of the couches with André next to me.

"Yeh, you should have seen the strigoi's faces when you screamed attack. I was sure they were gonna wet their pants. It was hilarious." Jackson said to me.

"Man, you should have seen Dimitri's face when the strigoi fell to the ground. That was a sight to see." I said remembering what his face looked like.

"So what happened between you and Belikov anyway? Did you just talk or…" John asked.

"We talked, he kissed me but I didn't feel the same way anymore and he accepted it. I told him there was someone else." I said smiling at André.

"Yah, we kind of figured." He said with a smirk.

"Oh and why didn't you tell us what happened to Sam? Like why he's human/dhampir again."

Oh boy. I was afraid of this part.

"Well, I didn't tell you 'because you would have stopped me and it was Sam's idea."

"What was my idea?" Sam asked as he walked in and sat on the other side of me.

"I was just telling them that it was your idea to infiltrate the strigoi hide-outs and know what their plans were. He suggested turning strigoi but I said no way in hell because I don't know if we will be able to get anything out of him. You know how strigoi can be." I said as they all nodded so I continued.

"I suggested that he just looked like one. You know red eyes, white skin and the rest."

"OK, but what about feeding. He must have had a way of drinking blood without drinking blood." Tom said with a look of disgust witch I just had to laugh at.

"Man you guys really don't know me, do you? Everybody knows I get ways. In this case it was sucking fangs."

"What?"

"Sucking fangs. Exactly what I said. Get it? Oh come on, don't you get? Sucking? As in blood suck. Whatever. It's fangs that you place over your teeth to look like fangs. When you feed it sucks the blood out of the person and into the tooth. When you're done you take out the tooth and throw it away. Do I have to draw you a picture? Sam show them the teeth." I explained.

Sam took out a box with teeth in them. I gave him 30 pairs, my own invention. There were only 2 witch didn't have blood in them.

"Why is there still blood in them?" Tom asked.

"I found a way to use the blood. If you mix that blood with a drop of strigoi blood and inject that blood into your body you have super hearing and speed. Like a strigoi in daylight. I found it out about a week after Sam became 'strigoi'."

"That's awesome. But where do you get strigoi blood?"

I told them to follow me as I went to one of the laboratories, one of the many.

See, were not just plain assassins, if that is what you could call us. We also do research on strigoi and other types of animal. We see what human blood mixed with moroi blood do to them. Mostly it gives them better eye sight, nothing more. I was busy examining what strigoi blood does to your body. You see, you can only turn strgoi if you have their blood and they yours. But I have found a way to extract strigoi blood out of the body and return you back to a dhampir. I know, it would have come in handy with the whole Dimitri thing, but don't kill me that I _just_ figured it out. As you can see I have become smarter. I help doctors and other people come up with cures for diseases and stuff. Strigoi blood mixed with moroi blood makes a wonderful cure for AIDS and other incurable diseases.

I led them to one of the back laboratories where I did my research.

I had captured a strigoi when I was on one of my solo missions (aka slayer). This one was one of the strong ones I fought but not strong enough. I didn't kill him, just knock him out long enough for me to get him here and stabilized him. The others didn't know I had my own little strigoi _pet._ I used him for all my experiments.

"OK. Here we are and before you jump to any conclusions I didn't tell you because I didn't want to give you false hope. I captured this strigoi one of my solo hunts. I've been using him for my research." I explained.

"But what if the strigoi recovers? What if he gets out?"

"He can't. I have given him a serum that paralysed him. He can't move or do anything else for that matter. He's brain dead."

"Oh, now I know why you've been so busy lately. Have you had any sleep?" André asked, always concerned.

"Yes this is why I've been busy all night. And to answer your question, no I haven't had any sleep in the past 2 weeks but I can't sleep. And I'm not even tired." I said witch was a lie. Well, half of it was true. I can't sleep. I've tried but every time I tried something came up.

"OK we whether you like it or not you are gonna sleep. Now. I'll walk you back to your room-"

"But I'm-"

"No if's, am's or butt's. Got it? You have worked too hard and you deserve the night off."

"There's no way I'm gonna get out of this is there?" I asked now suddenly very tired.

"No. I'm putting you under room arrest."

"Does that mean that you will be in my room the whole time to make sure I sleep?" I asked, giving him my man eater smile.

"Y-y-yes." He breathed.

"Good. Then let's go." I said pulling him to my room.

I have something special planned for him.

I unlocked my door and gestured him in.

"You know, you really are somet-"

He was cut off when my hungry lips met his. I pushed him up against the door, pressing my body against his. He kissed me back with just as much passion as he moaned into my moath. I could feel the bulge in his pants press against my inner thigh that made me moan. He swapped our positions, pressing me up against the door. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved us over to the bed. He gently put me down and hovered above me, gently touching me. His nose skimmed my jaw line down to my neck. He started to take off my shirt when…

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Oh just great. I had 3 phones.

1 for Rose.

1 for 'shadow keeper'.

1 for slayer.

In this case it was slayer. I slowly reached over and answered while André kissed my neck.

"Slayer."

"Hi. I have a job/ favour to ask of you."

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Who is this?"

"It's Queen Tatiana."

* * *

**Ohhh, cliff-hanger. Sorry to leave you here but I wanted a cool ending to the chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I had writing it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Luv ya lots**

**-Z**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and****I wrote this especially for Christmas but I never got a chance to update it so this is on Christmas day , so I hope you like it.**

**Song-I Won't Apologize**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Slayer."_

"_Hi. I have a job/ favour to ask of you."_

_Why did that voice sound so familiar?_

"_Who is this?"_

"_It's Queen Tatiana."_

_

* * *

_

I almost had a mini heart attack.

"But… that's…. impossible. You're supposed to be dead."

"Yes well that's why I'm calling. Look, I can't tell you this over the phone. Meet me at the cabin at St. Vlad's. The one Tasha Ozera used, and yes I know about that, in 6 hours."

"Wait, how do I know this is for real? How do I know you are not an imposter?" it's possible that somebody could have made an accent that sounded like hers.

"Well, because if you don't believe me I can lock you up. Easy as that."

"Actually no, you can't. You're supposed to be dead, remember?"

"Oh, yes, well… you dated my nephew and I didn't like it so we started hating each other."

"Everybody already knows that."

"OK, I'm out of ideas. Just meet me there and then you can see for yourself. Oh and don't tell anybody about this unless it's important. Is there somebody with you in the room?"

"You could say that." Not in my room, more like on my bed making out with my neck and damn did it feel good.

"Well you can tell that person. So are you gonna come or do I have to get someone else to do this job for me? Oh and I will reward you for your services."

I thought that through. It could be a good chance to find out why she isn't dead and I need money for new gear.

"So?"

"Fine, I accept. See you in 6 hours."

"Thank you." She said relieved and disconnected.

"Who was that?" André asked.

She did say I could tell him. And I trusted him.

"It was quenn Tatianna." I said slowly. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes in shock.

"Babe are you sure?" I like the sound of that, babe.

"Well, not entirely. That's why I'm meeting her in a few hours. She has a job for me."

He thought it through.

"OK, I believe you, but I'm coming with you."

"Wait, what? No, it's just for the slayer."

We argued for a few more minutes, finally I won, like always.

"See, nobody can win a fight with me." I said proud.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." I said. How could I forget Christmas?

"Don't worry. I know you have been busy, but I bought you something." He said, climbing off the bed and taking something out of his jacket pocket.

He came back and sat next to me, holding out a jewellery box about the size of my hand. I hesitantly opened it and gasped in shock.

"It's… beautiful, amazing." I said as I stared at the box.

Inside was a beautiful silver chain with a diamond studded rose dangling from it with matching earrings.

"I'm glad you like it. I really didn't know what to get you but when we were hunting in one of the malls I saw it and instantly thought of you." He said looking with me with so much love and lust in his eyes.

I put it on the bedside table and turned around, connecting my lips with his. The kiss started out slow and wonderful but turned into something hungry and passionate.

I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were practically black with lust. He grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine.

**

* * *

-****W****arning-M scene- skip to next bold heading if you do not want to read this-**

He pushed me into the bed, making sure I was covered with his body. His one hand held both of mine in a solid grip above my head while the other one travelled down my body.

**You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin',  
arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)  
**

His hand gently grazed my breast, continuing its trail down my body. I could feel him hardening against my thigh again witch turned me on even more. I could feel the wetness between my legs as his hand trailed down my leg, down to my boot. His mouth left mine to continue down my neck.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.**

**No, no.  
**

His hand left mine and went behind my back, unclasping my bra. He quickly removed my shirt, followed by my bra. He pulled back, looking at my body.

"Absolutely beautiful…" he whispered.

**Remember the time when  
you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend  
that you know I thought you meant and  
**

He leaned down slowly, his hot breath caressing my cold skin. His mouth found my already hard nipple and took it into his hot mouth and I couldn't help but cry out in astonishment as his other hand caressed my other breast. My hands had wound them into his hair, pulling him tighter to me.

**I used to accept it,  
I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back  
'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even wanna be her)**

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.  
**

I started to pull his shirt up when I flipped us over in one swift movement. He stared at me, eyes wide.

"How did you do that?"

"I have many hidden talents." I whispered seductively into his ear. We continued kissing and not long after all our clothes were somewhere on the floor of my room.

**I thank you for this hopeless war  
'Cause through the pain I found  
I'm stronger than before,  
And I want more,  
I don't need you any more  
**

He positioned himself at my entrance, looking up at me he asked.

"Are you sure?" I could see all the love, lust and passion in his eyes. I nodded, not trusting my voice. He nodded and slammed into me and I cried out in pain, a good pain. He started out slowly, going in and out of me.

'Harder, faster, deeper' I kept repeating as his paste sped up. Our bodies moved in sync. We were meant for each other. I cried out as my orgasm hit. I was in my own little world of bliss. André was just a few seconds later, falling on me, tired.

**I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)  
I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.**

**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.  
**

"That was…" I said breathlessly.

"Amazing." He finished for me.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"So, that was my present?"

"Yes."

**-end of M scene- you may look again-**

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
why should I apologize,  
no, I won't apologize for who I am**

We lay there for who knew how long when my phone beeped.

I had one hour to get up and back to the academy… again.

"Sorry but I have to get ready." I said, kissing him on the lips but pulled away before we got to… 'intimate' again.

I quickly took a shower and went to my closet. Usually my clothes would be a black ninja outfit but since I wasn't supposed to go fight, just talk I decided on something more formal. Black high heel boots with red skinny jeans and a halter top with my biker jacket and my mask which covers my mouth and nose but left my eyes open. I left my hair down. Looking in the mirror I looked over my work and I must say I looked hot.

I walked out to see André asleep on the bed. Some babysitter!

I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over his naked body, kissed his cheek and left.

I got to the garage and walked straight to my motorbike.

I took 45 minutes to get to the academy unseen. I slipped passed the guardians on duty and walked to the cabin. I gently knocked on the door and the person I haven't seen since my trials opened the door.

"Ambrose." I said, giving him a hug. I felt him stiffen under my embrace and gently pushed me away.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" he asked confused and then I remembered that they didn't know who I was.

"Oh sorry, well yes, you know me, barely. Um, can I come in?"

"Oh yes." He stepped away for me to enter. Sitting on the couch was queen Tatianna in the flesh. She stood up and walked to me, stopping in front of me.

I gave a slight bow.

"Your majesty." I looked up and stood in my guardian stand. She looked pale, like she hasn't slept in weeks.

"Well, you probably want to get down to business. Well the reason I called you is that-" she walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the small table, gesturing for me to sit opposite her "- a few months ago I received a letter from an anonymous sender threatening me that they would kill my nephew, Lord Adrian Ivaskov, you've probably heard of him." More like dated him but I'm not gonna tell her that.

"Well, they said they would kill him if I didn't do what they say. You see, they were blackmailing me. There was a party in one of the other courts witch I had to attend, but at the party something happened that wouldn't look good for me, unfortunately that person was there and that is why I must do what he says. One night I met with him and we made an agreement that if I was found dead then we wouldn't have a problem. So that's where it began. I really didn't they would blame Rose for my death. Shame, poor girl. It's my fault she was locked away."

OMG, did she just say she felt sorry for me and said it was her fault? Man, can this get any weirder?

"Yes, but I'm out now." I said, not even able to help myself from saying it is me. Her head snapped back to me, shock written all over her face.

"Rose?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"I can't believe it's you!" she yelled, surprising me more when she enveloped me in a bear hug. Ok, this was getting very weird.

"Oh my goodness. So this is what you've been doing all these months? Well, who would have thought that you would become even more famous that you already are? Oh it's good to see you. Please, call me Tatianna and you could take off that mask, if you want of course."

She was happy to see me. To see…me? Me of all people. The person that called her names and disrespected her. We hated each other.

I slowly took off my mask, revealing my full face. Tatianna looked shocked at my face.

"My, how you've grown into a beautiful woman. Now, the reason that I called you is that the person who blackmailed me is back and not happy. He wants to be king but I can't give it to him. Adrian is next in line, so I can't do anything about it. I'm supposed to be dead. Now what I want you to do is find this person and kill him." She said, serious again.

"OK, but why kill him? He just blackmailed you. It's not like he killed people near you or anything." I said the last part sarcastically.

"Actually yes. He has killed people close to me. He killed 6 of my guardians, and 2 moroi. The council doesn't know of their death. They think they are still on vacation."

"Ok, that changes things. Ok, I'll do it. But who is the person doing this?" during the whole conversation she hasn't said his name once.

"His name is…"

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Review? Also, I'm only 14 so I don't know how to write Lemons but I tried. If you want more fluff and… stuff you could review and tell me and if you really want you could write one 4 me, like a competition just send it to my e-mail. I would of course give you full credit for it and all that stuff.**

**A/N: I know that people mean well when they review and correct my mistakes but there is a fine line between advice and mean criticism.**

**If you don't like my story and hate what's happening I have an idea for you. **_**Stop reading**_**. If you are just gonna comment on everything that's wrong then don't even bother reviewing. If you want to give me advice on how to do it better, keep it to yourself. This is fiction- as in make up your own story. If you want to stay anonymous that's fine but if you do that and give me advice that would make me just want to kill something it just means you are just too dumb and idiotic to give you're real name.**

**Thank you everybody who did give me helpful advice and answers. That really helped.**

**Luv ya**

**-Z**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll, here's the next chappie hope ya like it and thanx for the reviews. I only have one question.**

**Am I doing something wrong? 'cause I'm barely getting reviews.**

**Just askin.**

**Enjoy**

**-Z**

_**Chapter 7**_

"_His name is…"_

"Zmey. That's all I know. He didn't show his face so I don't know what he looked like."

"It's ok, I do." Oh boy, this cannot be good.

_**-Halfway to the base-**_

It took me longer to get back with all the things that clouded my mind. How could Abe be connected to all of this? Why would he do something like this? All these questions keep circling in my mind as I made my way home.

I was so busy in thought that I didn't even notice the little light flickering showing that I was almost out of gas, just great. It was almost midnight **(human time, middle of the day for us)** and this was one of the most dangerous roads around here, scratch that, the most dangerous road around here. Many humans, Dhampirs and moroi have been killed on this road. I don't ever go through here at night but I didn't even notice I was going this way until it was too late.

I saw a black SUV about a mile in front of me. I had good eyesight so I could see that far. I looked more closely to see that the SUV belonged to the academy.

After we graduated Lissa got a job at the academy to teach spirit. They got spirit users from all over the world to go to the academy. Christian got a job to teach fire and I heard Dimitri got his old job back as a guardian and teaches fighting. I heard they tried to get me to come back but they couldn't find me. They were still busy with the elections for who was going to be queen. And it turns out Jill was Lissa's lost sibling and she is still at the academy.

There were six strigoi on bikes following them and it doesn't look like they've seen them jet. I picked up my speed, not caring that I was almost out of gas. I was now just behind them when my stupid bike decided he's had enough. I came to a stop in the middle of the road. Just great… again.

Great, now I have to run, and at this moment I really didn't want to. So I ran, faster than I have ever run in my entire life, and that's saying a lot. It took me about 3 minutes to catch up with them, and it was weird 'cause I was just running and they were speeding, they finally noticed that they were being followed. I looked down at my feet to see they weren't touching the road; I was flying or running so fast I was able to fly.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The SUV started to swing side to side uncontrollably, like there was nobody to drive. I could now clearly see it was 6 guardians. I could see Stan, Alberta, Dimitri and 3 guardians whose names I can't remember. I saw that Alberta is or was driving but it looks like she was shot. I now noticed that the strigoi had guns with them. Great guardian Rose, can't even see the obvious.

Luckily for me I had my gun with me, with spirit infused bullets. I aimed at the strigoi farthest back and shot him in the back of the head, instant death. His motorbike ran off road and crashed into a billboard. The others, obviously seeing and hearing him looked back and then their eyes fell on me. Anger and hunger expressions on their faces. The one closest to me started slowing down, trying to match my tempo. I picked up my pace, meeting him halfway. I aimed my gun at him but made the mistake to look away when movement to my left distracted me. When I looked back the strigoi jumped on me, bike forgotten. He landed on me making me lose my footing. He was now on my back, trying to bite me. But he made the worst mistake a strigoi could make, leaving his heart open. I took my stake out and pushed it into his heart before he could bite me. He fell to the ground while I tried to catch up with them again. 2 down, 4 to go. The SUV was now back on the road, not entirely stable but not swaying so much anymore. I turned my attention back to the other 4. They were now boxing me in, one in front, one back and one on either side. They closed in on me and I knew that there was only one way out and that would mean hurting me in the proses. I waited for the two on the sides to come closer. They were now on either side of me. They took my arms, thinking that if I didn't have arms I would be useless. But that's what I was counting on. I brought up my feet, standing on the footrest on either side of the bikes and jumped up with all my strength. They came with me as I jumped high, about the length of a bus.

They didn't have time to react as I pulled them to me, making them loose their grip on me. We were now falling and fast. I grabbed my stake and staked them both. Landing neatly on my feet, I made my way to one of the bikes, hoping it worked which it did. I raced after the other 2 who were now on either side of the SUV. I could see the guardians getting ready for an attack. I took out two daggers I kept hidden in my jacket and using both hands throwing them at them, one landed in the one strigoi's heart by lucky shot. The other missed completely because one of the guardians staked him. I sped up, coming up next to the driver's seat to see that Alberta was unconscious and Stan had his hands on the wheel, bending over Alberta in the proses. The guys are probably gonna kill me for this.

Stan looked out the window and saw me. I nodded my head, he nodded back and told one of the guardians in the back who I now noticed was Guardian Tanner to try to get Alberta out of the seat.

After much struggling they finally got her out and placed her on Dimitri and Bill (guardian tanner)'s laps. I opened the door and jumped in, scraping my leg on the bike in the proses. I swore out load.

"Agh shit!" and I heard the van erupted in laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny. That fucking hurt!" I yelled back, making them laugh even harder. I shot Stan one of my signature glares. He shut up instantly while the rest calmed down. He looked back at me.

"Thanks. We appreciate your help. My name is-" I cut him off, just to see the look on his face.

"Yes I know Alto. I'm actually disappointed." I said in fake tears.

"Why is that?"

"Well Stanny boy, I thought you would have recognized your favourite student."

"I don't have a… Rose?" he said clearly in shock.

"Yes?" I meant for it to be a question but came out as a giggle at the look on Stan's face. Priceless.

I took out my phone and snapped a pic. Blackmail will be a bitch. Who would have thought that I, Rose Hathaway, would make _the_ Stan Alto speechless twice in one day!

"What are you laughing at Hathaway?" he barked.

"Nothing." I said to fast as he laughed at me. Laughed. At me. How dare he? I reached over and grabbed his neck, squeezing lightly but hard enough to make him stop and stare at me with scared eyes. I just smirked.

Looks like my reputation was also known at the academy.

"What you laughing at Alto?" I said in a fake cold voice. I watched as his face went from scared to frantic. I let go of his neck and began driving to the base.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking but where were you going?" I asked no one in particular, but it was Dimitri that answered.

"We were sent to one of the surrounding academies to go see if there was also an attack. But before we could go far the strigoi were behind us. We didn't notice it 'cause we thought it was just a few bikers. But when you began fighting with the one took off his helmet for us to see they were actually strigoi. And, well, you know the rest and thank you by the way. My name is-" looks like they didn't listen to me and Stan's conversation.

"Yes I know. Dimitri Belikov. Man, you really don't remember me comrade?"

His head snapped up and looked at me in shock.

"Rose…?"

"The one and only. Unless you take my DNA and make a clone, but I don't think that would be a good idea. One of me if enough."

"Oh Rose, same old you. But wait, I thought you were a 'shadow keeper'."

"Actually, I'm both."

"OK, but where are you taking us? If I may ask." He asked, looking out the window. We were now at one of the many entrances of the base. It was located in the woods surrounding the academy. It stretched out for miles.

"Well, we need to make sure guardian Petrov is OK, and you need gas. Agh damn, I forgot my bike back there." I swore in French, yes I know French, German, Italian, Russian (yes, finally) and Afrikaans.

I took out my phone and dialled Jackson's phone and he picked up after the 3rd ring. I put it on speaker so I could drive.

"Jackson."

"Hey it's me. I need a favour. Can you please send Derik (our engineer) to go and pick up my bike? It's at that crossing at Ivory Street."

"Yes sure. But what were you doing on that road? It's too dangerous for anyone to be on, especially you. And what are you doing out of bed? I thought André was supposed to babysit you."

"I don't need a babysitter and André fell asleep. And I had to go see… someone." I am not going to say her name.

"Some babysitter." He said under his breath but we could hear it clearly and the whole van erupted into laughter.

"Hey who's with you?" he asked with a dangerous tone.

"Jackson chill. It's some of the guardians from the academy. They got attacked by strigoi and Alberta needs immediate attention. Get a med team on standby in one of the rooms. The one close to my room. Oh and have a gurney waiting in the garage. I don't think she'll feel to good being carried everywhere. I'll be there in ETA 2 minutes. Open the fault." It was like a cooler name that door.

"K, on it, oh and André just came in. Wanna talk to him?"

"Nah, I'll talk to him when we get there. R out." I said, clicking the phone shut.

"R out?" Tanner asked, stifling a giggle.

"Yes well, we like to act like army soldiers. Just for the fun. I kind of grows on you." I said smiling at myself.

We were now in one of the deepest parts of the woods.

"Hey, not to sound irritating-" Stan said.

"Witch you are."

"But where are we going?"

"I told you the base. We can't have it out in the open now can we?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, guess not."

We made it to the entrance, which was a giant cave.

"Oh yes, keep your base in a cave where anybody could walk in at any time." Tanner said sarcastically.

I just smiles and kept on going till I was about 500 meters away from a wall. I sped up and heard everybody in the car suck in breaths.

"Um Rose, you're gonna run us into a wall!" Stan shouted as we hit the 'wall' but went through it and I just laughed as everybody screamed.

I stopped just inside the 'wall'. There was a big platform, like one of those helicopter landing thing-ies.

I climbed out and told the others to wait. I walked over to the scanner at the other side of the room. I placed my hand on the scanner.

"Identification code?"

"custode Hathaway slayer rosmarino" I said into the mike.

"Access granted."

I walked over to the car and climbed in. the platform started lowering into the ground. Once we were safely on the ground a drove off of the platform and drove deeper into the earth. About a mile further I pulled up to a set of steel doors. I clicked the button on my remote and the doors swung opened. I drove past all the others and pulled up into an open spot.

The med team was there as promised. They rolled up to us, opening the back door I quickly without breaking a sweat picked up Alberta and put her on it. She was awake now and groaned in pain.

"It's ok, I'm here." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"Roll her to the infirmary. I'm on my way." I told the guys. They nodded and ran away with her.

"Rose, oh my God are you OK? When I woke up you were gone…" André blabbered out as he met us at the SUV.

"Yes I'm fine. OK, can you please take the guardians to the common area and get them something to eat and drink. Oh and get somebody to re-fuel the car. I'll be in the infirmary." I yelled as I ran off after them.

_**-Infirmary-**_

When I got to the infirmary everything was already set up and ready for me.

Believe it or not but I know how to take out bullets, give stitches, do minor surgeries and anything you can do if you were a doctor. I can't do a brain transplant though.

I walked in as Dr. Miles came in with one of those lab coat things, giving it to me.

I put it on, washed my hands and went to Alberta.

"Hey honey." She said to me.

"Hey. How do you feel? Where does it hurt?"

She had two gunshot wounds in her left shoulder. Nothing too serious. I gave her something to numb the pain.

"I didn't know you know how to do surgery." She said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I didn't. I've changed a lot since you last saw me. Ok, can you do me a favour? I want you to stay awake for me, ok? Can you do that?" I asked her sweetly.

She nodded her head, looking proud.

"Ok, this will only hurt a little bit. I gave you an injection that numbed the pain." I said as I started removing the first bullet. She flinched but lie still, not making a sound. She looked at me, smiled and looked around the room as I took out the other one. I looked over to her to see how she's doing but she was looking behind me. I slowly turned around to see the other guardians stood behind the glass in the other room, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

I just laughed and finished cleaning her wound. I gave her some vodka to help with the pain since the injection wore off. She hesitantly took it and downed it. She looked tired.

"Come on. I'll take you to my room so you can rest."

She stated to protest but I cut her off.

"No, you are my guest and I'm not letting you go anywhere before you're feeling better."

I said with a smile. She smiled back and started to stand up but fell. The medicine that I gave her was to help her relax, so she wouldn't feel her limbs. Luckily I caught her before she fell and picked her up bridal style. She stared at me in shock.

"What? I had to train. Besides, you're not even heavy." I said, giving her a smirk.

I walked out with her still in my arms and walked through the common area were everybody was sitting. They left after I cleaned her wound. The guardians looked up at me and stared at Alberta in my arms and gasped. We just laughed. They know how strong I am. I walked to my room and put her down on the bed. Luckily André had made the bed. I walked into the bathroom and got her some pain killers and water. I quickly got out of my old clothes and put on sweats and a t-shirt. I sat it next to her and was about to walk out when she spoke.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"That's what family's for."

She had tears in her eyes as I said that.

"Alberta, I already consider you my mother. I love you." I said as I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. A few minutes later she was asleep and I walked out, closing the door behind me.

I walked into the common area and got me a soda; I wasn't in the mood for a drink. I sat down in one of the chair surrounding the poker table where all the guys were now playing. I put my legs on André's legs, making sure to sweep them over his manhood. I heard him growl but went on playing. After a few minutes I got really tired and fell asleep but I could still hear what they were saying.

"She really did change." Stan said in awe. I knew they were talking about me but I didn't make any move to get up.

"Yes, but you should have seen her the first few months. She was always crying at night. When we were training she would always get mad at the smallest of things. After the 3rd month she started being her old self. Well, I didn't know her for long but I had heard about her and what she did. She became a serious guardian. Although she isn't one for the academy she still trains like one and fights like one." André said. I could kiss him. I could feel all the eyes on me.

They continued to talk and say nice things about me but one thing caught my attention. Jackson.

"Belikov, I should actually thank you."

"For what?" Dimitri asked.

"For breaking Rose's heart." He said and I could actually feel Dimitri's anger.

"Why?" he asked through clenched teeth. This won't end well.

"Because, if it wasn't for you then Rose would never have started the Shadow Keepers. We wouldn't have a home, friends, and work. She brought us together as a family. You know, for someone as young as her to do the things she does took guts. Something she doesn't lack. I love her. She's like my little sister. She taught most of us everything we know. She was a mentor, friend, sister… lover" I knew he meant André. I swear I had tears in my eyes. I didn't even notice I was smiling. I opened my eyes to see that everybody was looking at Jackson in shock. He was always such a tough guy, now he was all sweet. I looked at him and he stared at me, shocked that I was awake. I smiled and said.

"_Non mi hai mai detto. Era cos__ì dolce non ho mai pensato che sapeva essere così … emotive. __Ti amo grande fratello." I said_

"_Se sapevo che eri mi sveglio ti avrebbe detto. E tra l'altro, non __é__ bello spiare conversazioni di altri popoli, sai." He said_

"_Si, ma io era gi__á__ seduto qui e non ho potuto avere spiato"I said_

"_Ok perdere Smarty Pants. Posso essere dolce se voglio. Ho appena scelto di non farlo"_

"_perch__é"_

"_Persh__é__ io non voglio essere una pappamolle, come te"_

"_**stronzo**__!"_

I yelled as I leaped up from my chair and sprinted over the table, knocking him down from his chair. I pushed him down with my whole body weight, holding him down as I tickled him until he was red from all the laughter. I climbed off and started at the others while they were gawping at me in amazement. The others knew what we were saying, well, most of it. So they laughed when he said I was a 'softy'. *cough* yeah right.

"Night guys." I said as I made my way to my room. I had an extra bed in there. Thank goodness.

**So, how was it? I had fun writing this and hope you liked reading it so review. Please please please with a Andr****é**** on top?**

_**Translate**_

"_Non mi hai mai detto. Era cos__ì dolce non ho mai pensato che sapeva essere così … emotive. __Ti amo grande fratello." _

**(You never told me that. It was so sweet. I never thought you knew how to be so…emotional. I love you big brother.)**

"_Se sapevo che eri mi sveglio ti avrebbe detto. E tra l'altro, non __é__ bello spiare conversazioni di altri popoli, sai." __He said_

**(if I knew you were awake I would have told you that. It isn't nice to spy on other people's conversations, you know,)**

"_Si, ma io era gi__á__ seduto qui e non ho potuto avere spiato"I said_

**(yes, but I was already sitting here so I couldn't have spied.)**

"_Ok perdere Smarty Pants. Posso essere dolce se voglio. Ho appena scelto di non farlo"_

**(ok miss smarty pants. I can be sweet when I want to. I just choose not to)**

"_perch__é"_

**(why?)**

"_Persh__é__ io non voglio essere una pappamolle, come te"_

**(Because I don't want to be a softy, like you)**

"_stronzo"_

**(asshole)**

**Oh and I can't wait till Tuesday. I turn 15 and the day after I'm going to grade 9!**

**HAPPY B-DAY TO ME!**

**Yeah, not. LOL!**

**Thanx for all the wonderful review but I have some sad news. Since it's a new year I have new rules at home so I won't be able to update quickly. Oh and 15 reviews = new chapter.**

**So when I get 15 reviews I will update**

-Annelie


	9. Chapter 8

**_hey guys. super super super super super sorry. you probably hate me for updating so late but please leave your dads 9mm in his closet. it's been a real busy month. i was put in the wrong class, more drama, have to be at the school about every night etc. the list could go on but the bottom line is i'm sorry for being late with my chapter. please forgive me? pretty please with a Andre on top?_**

**_-enjoy_**

**_-annelie_**

**_play list- open eyes_**

**_total words-3,024_**

* * *

_"Night guys." I said as I made my way to my room. I had an extra bed in there. Thank goodness._

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

It was dark. Pitch black. I couldn't see anything.

As I walked through the base I couldn't see anything. All the lights were off and every time I tried to switch it on, the buttons would disappear, like literally. It would just disappear.

As I walked through the common area I could feel eyes on me, I turn in circles but saw no one. Weird.

As I walked to where the windows were supposed to be I walked straight into a wall of muscle. Now I was freaked out. I was about to scream when two large hands covered my mouth.

"Surprise!" all the lights came on and everybody and I mean everybody from the whole base was cramped into the room. Even the guardians from the academy were there, including Alberta.

"Happy birthday!"

WHAT? OH MY GOD, I forgot my own birthday! How could I forget my own birthday?

"I…" I was speechless.

"Happy birthday babe." Andre said, taking his hands from my mouth and gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever gotten. I turned around and saw Dimitri ready to kill him. What? He said he was ok with it that I dated other people and stayed friends. He looked really jealous. What the hell?

"Happy Birthday sis." Jackson said as he came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Sorry about last night." I said, looking down.

"Hey, it's ok. Just feels weird to have my 'little' sis attack me."

Did he just call me little?

"Did you just call me little?" I asked, towering over him. He looked as scared as hell.

"N-no. I me-ment littler, yeh, littler than me. That's what I meant." He tried to get out. And everybody there burst out laughing.

"Y-you should ha-have seen your f-face." I said between fits.

"You better be glad it's your birthday. Wait till tomorrow, then we'll see who's laughing." He warned which caused me to laugh harder.

"Jack, everybody knows it's pointless to get me back. You'll just end up hurting yourself. Well, knowing you, you'll get hurt either way." And that just made everybody laugh harder.

Everybody came and wished me happy birthday, including Dimitri.

"Hey, happy birthday Rose. I can't believe you're an adult already. Oh and thanks, you know, for last night. I feel a lot better." Alberta said as she came to me.

"It's ok. You know you're like my mother. I would do anything for you. ANYTHING." I said.

"Hey Rose, sing us a song!" André shouted from the other side of the room.

"You can sing?" Dimitri and Alberta asked at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda started writing songs in my-very limited- free time." I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

Jake and David brought out the piano, I mean lowered the piano. There was a platform which lowers from the ceiling.

I went and sat on the chair as everybody came and stood around me, André taking a seat next to me. And I began to sing.

_Look around, it's dead at night  
You've been losing every fight  
You're hope is, feeling broken  
You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised  
But still have strength to take you through,  
Into,  
The dark_

Every guardian there was gawping at me while the others sang with me silently and swaying.

_Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a shadow in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes  
(X4)[Woah-oh-oh]_

Now everybody was singing along and swaying with the tempo of the music.

_At the beach, the waves will crash  
Tuck and grab and pull you back  
The sun may, be covered in grey  
The sand will itch, itself may burn  
Hurricane will take it's turn  
Until,  
The dawn_

_Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a storm insight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes  
_  
_(X2)So close your eyes, shut them tight  
Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)  
Push on though the strength in you  
Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)_

_With open eyes,  
Open wide,  
It's all good now, watch it fade away,  
Day by day_

_Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a storm insight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes._

When I was done most of the guardians were crying. Including Stan. Ha- ha, I got Stan to cry. I'm on a roll.

"Rose ***sniff*** that ***sniff*** was ***sniff*** beautiful." Alberta said.

"Thanks. I wrote it when I felt like my life was over. Like there was nothing left for me." I said as I looked at Dimitri. With him staring right back at me and flinched, catching my drift.

"OK, so enough with the pity party. Let's play some games." Jack said.

"Hell yeah. Let's play truth or dare." I said while they looked shocked.

"What? Hey I'm 19, not 50. I still like to have fun once in a while." I joked.

"K fine. I'll go first. André, truth or dare." Jack asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… make out with Jonathan for a whole 15 minutes." Jonathan was one of our youngest guardians.

André paled but complied. He and Jonathan kissed for 15 minutes and every bit of it was disgusting. When they were done André tackled Jack down to the ground, making them roll down the stairs.

We were all seated on one of the balconies that looked over the whole training area.

"When you two are done we want to continue the game." I yelled down at them. A minute later they were back and we continued.

"Alberta, truth or dare?" André asked.

"Um, truth?"

"Damn. Ok well what do you think about your life as a guardian? I mean like don't you ever get tired of being treated like shit?" that was a good one.

"Well, I love my job, but sometimes it's just too much. And true, we don't get the respect we need, and the think very low of us. Sometimes I wish I didn't become a guardian, but other times it's the best job in the world." She said the last part looking at me with love in her eyes. I smiled, knowing what she meant. That she liked it for working with me.

"Ok, Rose, truth or d-"

"DARE! " I yelled before she could finish her sentence.

"I dare you to kiss Stan with tongue for 20 minutes straight. But in your room. I really don't want to see it." She said.

André was on the floor laughing his ass off with most of the guardians. Dimitri had a murderous look on his face. Stan's face was priceless. He looked paler than a strigoi. I just smirked. Everybody knew my history with Stan, which made this just that much funnier.

"Oh come on Stanny boy, I'm a great kisser." I said, Andre looking at me with lust and at Stan with amusement.

"I would definitely agree with that. And Stan, better watch it." André warned. I just laughed and stood up, pulling Stan with me while he screamed.

"Please, NO NO NO. Do you want me dead?" he kept yelling as I dragged him to my room. I opened the door and pushed him in, locking it behind us. Stan was now sitting on my bed looking glum.

"Oh cheer up Stanny. I'm not that bad, am i?" I asked as I started walking to him, swaying my hips. He visibly gulped; looking at my lips he stretched his arms out to me, inviting me into his embrace.

**-WARNING-MINOR RATED M SCENE-**

I let him pull me closer until I was standing between his legs, my knees resting on the mattress. He lifted his hand, stroking it along my arm, up to my shoulder, behind my neck. He started pulling my closer, inch by inch. This was taking too long! I grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him onto the mattress. Climbing onto him, I snaked my hand behind his neck, letting my fingers feel his soft black hair.

I leaned down, placing my lips softly on his, teasing him. I began to move my lips against his, waiting for him to respond. And boy did he respond. He kissed me back with such a force that I had to grab his shoulder, pinning him back to the bed. We kissed with so much passion I could die right there. I could feel his hands going to my hips, stroking me.

His tongue snaked out, licking my bottom lip-asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. Our tongues danced a sacred dance, tangling with each other. I decided to let him be in charge. I quickly flipped us over, making him moan into my mouth. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. Things were getting hotter every second, which surprisingly didn't bother me. I could make out with Stan for the rest of the day if I could have it my way. Stan was an amazing kisser, even better than Andre. WHAT AM I SAYING? IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M FALLING FOR STAN ALTO! Well maybe I was, so what? It didn't matter. I'm with Andre, am I not?

In the meantime Stan had pushed my shirt upper, showing half of my breasts. His hand came up from my stomach, stopping just before they touched my breasts, and I know what he was asking. He was asking permission to touch me. I grabbed his hands, putting them on my breasts, making him groan.

He pinched my nipple, electing a moan from me. Since this was a dare we weren't supposed to stop kissing till the 20 minutes were over, so instead he kneed my breasts, making me squirm under him. My hands were grabbing the blankets, needing something to hold onto.

**-MINOR M SCENE OVER-**

All too soon the 20 minutes were up and André shouted from the other side of the door.

"Time's up."

We both sprang apart at strigoi speed. We looked at each other. His face full of lust and I'm sure mine mirrored his. With a sigh I picked up my shirt and put it on while Stan put on his. Now looking at him he looked… HOT. You could see his well-defined abs, tanned skin, hollow lust filled eyes. I couldn't take my eyes of off him. He seemed to notice my staring and started laughing. I shook out of my trance and scowled at him.

"Alto, don't you dare laugh at me." I warned, making him laugh harder and making me angrier.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked.

"Y-you should have seen your face. Priceless." He chocked out.

"Shut it. Or I'll make sure you won't have anything to laugh with."

He seemed to see I wasn't joking 'cause he immediately stopped laughing, looking more scared than I've seen him the whole night. I just laughed.

"Come on, they are probably wondering where we are." I said as I made my way to the door but not before turning around and looking at him.

"This never happened." I said, my face serious but I felt a pang of sadness as I said the words.

"Of course not. I do not think of you in such a way." He said straight back at me but sounding heartbroken.

We both walked out and went to sit with the others.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Nothing. My door was locked and I had trouble unlocking it." I said.

"O-K. if you say so." He left it at that.

We finished the game and went on to other games.

The rest of the party was kind of a blur. I opened my presents, watched movies etc. all the things you do at a party. When it was time for the guardians to go back it was one of the worst times of my life.

"Good buy Rose, we'll see you again. And soon." Alberta and Stan said. Stan looking very sad.

Dimitri looked sad to go but glared at the arm around my waist, the arm which belonged to André . I just shrugged. What it wrong with him? He's been acting like that the whole day long. Now to do the hardest thing I had to do in a long time.

"Guys." I said as they were about to get into the SUV.

"I… I'm sorry that I have to do this." I said as I gestured for one of our moroi nurses, yes we also have moroi here, to come forward and compel them.

"You will forget everything that happened last night and today. You will remember going to the other academy, but never getting there because you got a flat tire. You'll remember going back to the academy. If anybody asks where you've been, make up a story." She told them.

And just like that they forgot everything, got into the SUV and drove out.

I was really sad to see them go, but I knew I had a job to do, and I couldn't do it with them there.

000

"Hey, the new recruits are arriving in 8 hours. Where are we gonna do the orientation?" Jackson asked.

It has been two weeks since the guardians got attacked and came to the base and walked out of my life… again. Every month we have a little- well, I don't know what to call it-, gathering, or something where we get new recruits from all over the globe and we orient them to see if they got the right stuff to be a Shadow Keeper. It's like a training camp that goes on for about 3 weeks where we test your skills, physical and mental. We get about 200 dhampirs a month but only about 60 make it in one week. By the end of the 3 weeks we have about 12 that made it.

Of course if you don't make it we compel you to forget everything, about the base, people and training they went through etc.

"Um…"

"Um?"

"that old warehouse on the other side of town. That one that is abandoned 'cause it burned down, well most parts of it. Take some guys and go and prepare the place. I'll come by in 3 hours. There is something I have to do first." I said. He nodded and walked off.

Now to go see that father of mine.

OH THE JOY!

* * *

**_ And? was the wait worth it? please review and tell me._**

**_Oh and question. i know i have asked this already but please answer again 'cause i'm thinking of changing some stuff._**

**_Who do you think Rose should chose?_**

**_Dimitri_**

**_Andre_**

**_Stan_**

**_or... Christian?_**

**_Just askin. please review._**

**_-Annelie_**


	10. Chapter 9

hey guys new chapie. want to dedicate this to my BFF Deny-Dee, you rock.

enjoy

-Anna

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

"_Um?"_

"_that old warehouse on the other side of town. That one that is abandoned 'cause it burned down, well most parts of it. Take some guys and go and prepare the place. I'll come by in 3 hours. There is something I have to do first." I said. He nodded and walked off._

_Now to go see that father of mine._

_OH THE JOY!_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. _**HE **_was being blackmailed?" the queen asked.

We were sitting in her limo just outside of Montana.

So re-played our conversation.

You see, my meeting with Abe was a little… disturbing.

**-Flashback-**

_When I got to my dad's massive mansion about 3 miles from the base I expected my dad to be in some very important meeting or busy with some illegal stuff._

_But no. what do I get instead?_

_My father in bed with my MOTHER! Can you say _super disgusting_ any louder? I mean what would you do if your dad is with your mother- who disappears just when she wants- in bed! Getting all hot and heavy, in nothing but there underwear! I would personally start screaming and running so far away from that place that they wouldn't be able to track me for at least 2 years, hey that sound so familiar. But no, I do the responsible Hathaway-way. Since they didn't see me enter the room I had the perfect advantage._

"_Ughm!" I coughed._

"_Sorry to break up this… 'Let-me-make-love-to-you-'cause-our-daughter-wouldn't-think-of-coming-here' moment." I said with a smirk. And I had the pleasure of seeing both of my parent's faces turn from shock to embarrassment in 2 seconds flat._

"_Um…Rose, what a-are you d-doing h-here?" my mother stammered as she tried to grab her clothes from where they were dangling all over the room._

"_oh nothing. I was just thinking of coming over and saying hi to my dad-AND MOM IN BED!" I yelled the last part._

"_How in hell am I supposed to sleep tonight? After seeing this I'm surprised my voices isn't gone also!"_

"_Um, kiz, what did you want to talk about?"_

"_How did you know I wanted to talk to you?"_

"_Rose, I know you longer than that. And remember, I'm your father. I'm supposed to know these things." He answered._

"_OK fine. But it's kinda… private."_

_My mom looked between us, catching my drift._

"_Ok, I'll… see you later." She said as she left. I turned back to my now dressed father._

"_So, what did you want to t-"_

"_Queen Tatiana." I cut him off, my face serious again. I silenced him with two words._

"_What about the queen. She's dead, end of story." He shrugged._

"_Abe, do you think I'm stupid?"_

"_What? NO, but what do you want to know? There's nothing to tell."_

"_Ok, let's try this again." I said as I walked out of the room and re-entered._

"_Hi dad, how's it going? Good? Great. Look, I was in the area and though ' Hey, why don't I go see that wonderful dad of mine', and now that that's takin care of. What do you know of the queen's 'murder'?" I asked, sarcasm lacing each word._

"_I-I." he couldn't get a word out. His face was shocked. And that's not something you see every day._

"_Oh you know. The part where YOU blackmailed the queen, and then, there was another thing, oh yes, framed ME for the MURDER!" I yelled._

"_I-I, look Rose, you don't know the whole story, i-"_

"_You, you what? What dad? You thought it was OK to let your own daughter get blamed for MURDERING THE QUEEN! Or you thought 'Hey, my daughters reputation was already so damaged why don't I take it a little further and put MURDERING THE QUEEN on the list!" I was by this point very calm, surprisingly. _

"_Now listen to me." He said with a serious face. "I did what I had to do to keep you save. All the things I did were to keep you save."_

"_Oh, so please enlighten me. Why were trying to keep me save by framing me?" I asked in a very calm but serious voice. I put my hands on my hips, looking down at him._

"_Look, someone was threatening YOU. She said she'd kill you if I didn't do what she said." He pleaded._

"_Wait, she?" I asked now clearly confused._

"_Yes, she. She told me she'd kill you if I didn't make up something to get the queen out of the way and blamed you. I couldn't let anyone hurt you."_

"_So, why couldn't you get some of your mobster friends to kill her?" I asked matter-of-factly._

"_Because she was too close to you for me to do anything."_

"_But who is she?"_

_He was silent for a moment, deciding if he should tell me or not._

"_I, I can't tell you. If I do I'm not sure of you would do."_

"_Dad please? I have to find the person responsible for this whole mess." I pleaded._

"_Her name is Natasha Ozera."_

**_-_End flashback-**

"Yes. By Tasha Ozera."

"But why? What could she possibly gain by getting me 'killed'. And how did they get Victor to play the whole part of killing me?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."

**-Abandoned mall-**

"Wow, you guys did a good job." I said as I walked through the building.

The guys have put a bunch of ropes dangling down from the ceiling with dummies attached to it. Those were probable for the target practice.

In another shop/room there were a bunch of wires coming out from the walls, floor and ceiling. Ouch, wouldn't want to be caught in those.

In some of the hallways there were burned wood pillars stacked against the walls and some leaning against it. I couldn't see through everything, now how are they supposed to get through there if you can't even see through it?

"Thanx. There is still one part of the building that has to be booby-trapped, and we left it just for you." He said with a smirk.

I always have to make the finale trial 'cause mine are almost always impossible to get through.

"How long do we have before they get here?" I asked. My trial is always held in the last week of orientation.

"Um, 25 minutes." Wow, time flies when you're thinking about torturing people.

"Oh shit. We gotta get ready." I said as we ran to the entrance where my guys were waiting.

"OK, so there are only 156 guys coming. I want you all to go to the gates where you'll get your guys, there are about 35 or something close to it for each of us. Check if there here then give them the rules, how it's going to work and take them to the camp. Meet back there in about 3 hours." They all nodded in agreement then left. We had made a camp in one of the many surrounding forests where we would be for the next 2 weeks.

I walked to the back entrance of the mall where I was supposed to get my guys. We were all wearing our black gear. AKA black mask, black leather boots, black leather jacket and a black sports bra showing off my dragon tattoo.

All the new recruits were directed into smaller groups and were told to meet at a different entrance. I walked out the door and saw about 37 guys sitting in the parking lot. Some of them I remembered from court and the academy but my eyes landed on a certain guardian. Stan Alto.

I called the other guardians who were keeping an eye over them over. He gave me a clipboard with the names of the new recruits.

"Welcome everybody. My name is Isabelle. I will call out your name then when everybody's checked I will tell you the rules then we can go."

"Elliot Jenson"

"Here"

"Ashton Osment"

"Here"

And so on it went until I was at the last two names.

"Stan Alto." I said smiling at the page.

"Here." He said and I looked up and me his exited eyes.

"Eddison Castle."

"Here."

Fuck. Why did he have to be here?

"Good. Now, the rules are pretty simple. No weapons, unless we give it to you. The training will happen as follow.

Tomorrow morning at 05h00 you will have breakfast. Then from there we will give you the rules for the trail etc. any questions?"

When everybody stayed silent I smiled.

"Good, now if you would just follow me." I said as I walked through them and started walking into the forest.

They all followed obediently and we walked for a mile when we got to the camp. I saw all the others were already there and the new recruits. But 2 certain people caught my eye.

Dimitri Belikov and Alberta Petrov.

"Ok, who the fuck invited them?" I said to no one in particular.

* * *

how was it?

REVIEW!

-Anna


	11. Chapter 10

__ok so i hav decided to continue this story after a lot of people want it. i will not bother you with my reasons for not writing cause you wana read the chapter. so here you go...please dont kill me...

-Anna

* * *

_"….invited them?"_

)(*_*)(

"Its two weeks into the trail and already half of the recruits have dropped out. And seriously? We're not even half way through yet!

Among those who are still, barely, breathing is Stan, Eddie, Alberta and just my luck Dimitri. As it turns out the queen had sent their requests, without my knowledge of course. To say I was pissed would be an understatement but she is the queen after all. Still not sure of her intentions for it I let them stay.

So far they have done around 15 obstacles, some of which they had to re-do 5 times. The hardest one so far would be the next one.

Here they had to run 3 miles up hill through the woods, 'kill' any 'strigoi' that got in their way and do all this in one hour. Then while they waited for the rest to complete that, they'd have to do push-up's, sit-up's, chin-up's, star jumps etc.

From there on they will have to free climb a cliff. When succeeding in reaching the top they have to pick up a rifle (.22) and hike another mile downhill. At the bottom there is a wide open space about 2 miles long. There they have to find a spot to shoot from. Hidden so our 'strigoi' would not see them. Then moving and stationary targets across the field will be raised.

In order to qualify for the next obstacle they have to shoot at least 115/125. If they fall out they're compelled and sent back home.

"This is pathetic!" Kevin yelled from the cliff. "Even a baby can climb faster than that!"

One of the recruits, Becca, was taking her sweet time climbing up.

With a smirk she said "Well officer, why don't you come down here and help me….pick up the pace?"

With an angry growl Kevin yelled, "Well I would but I don't think those pretty little legs needany help."

Not even fazed she answered, "Oh, so you think I have pretty legs?"

"No, I overheard you and your imaginary friend talking. She liked your legs very much."

Becca blushed a deep crimson red when the rest of us started laughing.

"I do not have an imaginary friend!" she yelled. "But FYI she was talking about Alberta." Only realising seconds later what she had said.

When the laughing eventually stopped….

"Ok, that's enough!" I yelled, "You are not here to play games or flirt with your superiors!"

Smirking that she got a reaction from me, Becca nodded. "You all that? No fun and games!"

Ok this chick is really pissing me off.

"Thank you Becca for your input of USELESS INFORMATION!"

)(*_*)(

**_Back at camp (6 hours later)_**

It's the end of the day and 17 had dropped out. 2 had broken their arms and one had sprained his ankle.

"Dinner is served." Andrê said. Dinner consisted of a piece of rabbit for each recruit with a delicious side platter of worms….yum. They had to hunt their own dinner.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Alberta asked aloud.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see." I said with a smirk.

)(*_*)(

_**Next morning 4:30am**_

"Rise and shine maggots!"

It was the last day of trails before we went to the finals. Only ten could go through and there were 18 left.

After breakfast all the recruits had to pack up the camp site and carry everything 6 miles through the woods to where a truck would be waiting to pick us up.

It was pouring rain and freezing cold. Making it harder for them to keep a steady pace. With me shouting out commands, and the others following suite we made our way slowly.

About three hours later and 2 drop outs later we made it. Everyone was happy to get into the warm truck but little did they know what lies ahead.

)(*_*)(

_**Mall**_

"Ok, so for the 16 of you who are left; Congratulations! For making it this far."

Then a cheer broke lose between the recruits and an applause from us.

"But you're not done yet. Far from it. Behind me there is an abandoned mall. Inside there is traps and mazes and obstacles that you'll have to get through in order to make it to the final. There will be 4 groups with 4 recruits. Each group will go in from a different entrance. With you , you'll have a map, flashlights and weapons. In some rooms there will be food and water.

Now let me be clear about one thing. These obstacles are not made for a single person to take on. So don't go playing hero." I said looking directly at Becca.

"If done right this whole exercise would take about roughly 7-8 hours. And before you start complaining," Becca, "the reason for the time is because there are some obstacles that takes planning. Just follow the instructions on the map and everything should go alright." Finally finished with the introduction I sent them to their doors. They had to choose a leader for each team who had a walkie talkie so we could communicate.

"Oh, and one more thing." I said over the handheld.

"Only 10 of you will make it through to the finals. So first come, first serve. Good luck."

)(*_*)(

We had placed cameras in every room of the building. And in every hall so we wouldn't miss a thing.

"Man, I really thought they would at least put up a better fight to have actually gotten here." Kevin said referring to the drop outs.

"Hey Rose, how do you feel about Dimitri and the others? Making it this far I mean?" Andrê asked coming up behind me.

We were all in one of the building's rooms at the top floor watching the monitors.

"I…I guess I should feel proud that he/they made it this far. But what if he does make it? As a Keeper?"

"Babe, I don't know. But we'll work through this, together." He said kissing the place where my neck and shoulder met. The spot that drove me crazy.

Holding back a moan I said. "Yeah. But right now there is a few people down there waiting for their deaths."

Pushing the intercom button while looking at the screens I addressed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen." As the doors closed shut and locked.

"May the games begin." With that I pushed the siren button signalling them to begin…just as all the lights went dead.

And that's when chaos took over.

)(*_*)(

* * *

Anyone wana kill me now?


	12. Chapter 11

__**As promised, here's the next chapter. Really sorry i took so long, was kinda busy..**

**VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Pushing the intercom button while looking at the screens I addressed them._

_"Ladies and gentlemen." As the doors closed shut and locked._

_"May the games begin." With that I pushed the siren button signalling them to begin…just as all the lights went dead._

_And that's when chaos took over._

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

"Can you get me a better angle from camera 4?" I asked through the walkie-talkie.

Right now we were 4 hours into the trail at the abandoned mall. And no surprise Dimitri, Alberta, Stan and Eddie were still here.

I was walking through one of the top floors, where the last trail would take place. It's ridiculous how badly these guys are doing. If I was doing this I would have been done within the hour, and they're now just passing halfway! It's laughable! I had my tablet with me so I could see the views from all the cameras and at this point Alberta and the gang were far ahead from the others. Staying in groups wasn't the thing I had in mind for the recruits. This is about survival. Not team work. Kevin and I set out to make minor changes in some of the obstacles to make sure they won't stay together for long. I would make crashing sounds from one end of the corridor and Kevin the same from the other side, hoping that they would split up. Sure enough when they got closer I started throwing glasses and plates around in one of the shops. Kevin, hearing the noise did the same, throwing books through the windows and against the walls.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Alberta yelp, peeking around the corner to see all of them frozen in the middle, looking down both ways.

"Maybe it's part of the test? Maybe we should split up." I heard Stan say.

"No, we can't split up-" Dimitri said. "-we'll lose this game." Game? Did he think this was a game? Ok, well in a game, people die and come back to life. Let's test that theory.

"Andrê, hit the switch for the 3d floor drop. If it's games what they want to play, let's make it one they won't forget." I whispered over the walkie-talkie.

"Gotcha." I heard buttons click in the background and another yelp from the hall. Almost directly in front of Dimitri the floor gave way, making one huge hole.

"What the hell?" Stan yelled, jumping back and hugging the wall behind him.

Haha. Stan is a cry baby! And so are the rest. Who are also hugging the wall.

Damn. They were too far from the hole; they were supposed to fall into the bloody hole! Not hug the wall like a bunch of cry-babies!

"Damn sorry Rose, thought they were closer." Andrê said from the other line.

"It's fine. Guess it's time we give them a little nudge."

I slowly tiptoed to the room right behind them. Listening quietly I could tell they were still in the same spot.

"What sort of a game is this? Are they trying to get us killed?" I heard Stan whisper.

"I don't know but we better get a move on. I have a bad feeling." Alberta said. I heard shuffling moving away from me. Time to make them cry. Again.

Quietly opening the door I slipped through, just fast enough to see them turn a corner, avoiding the hole in the floor. For 10 minutes I followed them, keeping at a safe distance. When they were about to enter the last room, my room, I made my move.

Moving slowly behind Eddie, who was furthest back, I clamped my hand around his mouth and with my other hand, held his hands tightly behind his back. He started to kick and try to yell for help but the others were busy in discussion. Slowly walking backwards I moved us into another room and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Sorry Eddie.

**-DPOV-**

Ok so this wasn't going the way I planned. First we hear thing breaking. Then the floor explodes. And now we are outside one of the last rooms and Eddie has dissapeard!

"Eddie!" Alberta yelled, walking from one room to the other.

"Where the hell is he? Now is not the time to play hide and seek!" Stan groaned angrily.

On the 3d sweep of the hall, Alberta comes back looking very lost.

"I've searched every room. He's nowhere." She said, leaning against the wall and sliding down it into a sitting position.

"Well this can't stop us. We have to keep going." I said, moving towards the door. Opening it I see something similar to the dummies that were at the academy. The ones I had Rose train with. Rose. Even the thought of her name sent chills through my body and mind. Those 4 words. "Love fades, mine has." I saw how it hurt her. And yet she forgave me. I think. How could she forgive me so quickly? Maybe she never really loved me. Is it possible that nothing was real from her? The feelings, the looks, the kisses. Damn those kisses. Kisses I'd yearn for day and night at the academy. And then there's the cabin. The night we made love. Where she gave everything to me. Body and soul. Could everything have been fake?

My mind kept racing through stolen moments with Roza. Those moments I want back so badly. But I hurt her, lied to protect her, but in truth only made everything worse. I regret ever saying those words but it's too late to take them back.

"Dimitri, it looks like the gym from the academy."

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short but i'm tired. I will try to update tomorrow if i get 15+ reviews. Thanks for the support and please review._  
_**

**xXxTheSheDevilxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Richelle Mead. Andrê and the plot is mine. Mistakes also mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**DPOV**

The setup in the room was something similar to that of the academy. Dummies milled around, cables rapped around the legs, leading into the wall. Ropes hung from the roof, stopping just shy of the floor. At the far end of the room there were dummies hanging from the roof. One of them moving frantically.

"Eddie!" I shouted, realizing he was hanging with the dummies above a pit of really sharp looking spikes, about knee high.

The rest of the gang looked to where I was pointing, gasping.

"We have to help him!" Alberta yelled, starting to run towards him.

"Just leave him. Wouldn't be that bad if he died." Stan exclaimed, standing against the wall inspecting his fingernails.

"You're an ass, you know that?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his ignorance.

Alberta was standing half under Eddie, trying to calm him. It would be rather impossible to get to him with the spikes right beneath him. I could see Alberta looking around frantically looking for some way to him. Looking around myself I spotted a ladder at the other end of the room, just standing there. Taking a step closer the floor beneath me glowed with a light. Just when I moved to remove my foot the piece of floor fell away, making me stumble and fall forwards. Hands grabbed my shirt, trying to keep me from falling.

"Fuck you're heavy!" I heard Stan grunt from behind. The little pressure was enough to keep me from falling forwards. I used Stan as an anchor and shifted my body weight, swinging my torso to the side, narrowly missing the gaping hole in the ground. When my body hit the ground, face first, I felt Stan fall on top of me. Grunting I shoved him aside, trying to stand up. Hearing Stan throw a couple of swear words my way I just roll my eyes, I don't have time for childish nonsense. Moving over to Alberta a voice came over the speaker.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Well I see we have a little predicament here. Poor Eddie hanging on for his life and you have no way to get to him." I said in an innocent voice, looking at the monitors.

"We are going to have a little quiz. Get 5 answers right, out of the 7, the spikes beneath Eddie disappear. Get them wrong, and he gets lowered closer to the spikes. Easy as that. Ready?"

"Do we have a choice?" Stan sneered.

"Stan if you're going to continue to be an A-grade pain in my ass, I'll swop you and Eddie around so you can hang to your death. I can guarantee no one will want to save your pathetic excuse of a life."

Andrê snickered behind me, clearly amused. "Shut up Andre or you're next." I warned, but he just kept on laughing.

"Everyone ready? Good, let's go. First question : Name three ways to kill a Strigoi." Easy shit.

Alberta was the first to answer. "Decapitation, stake through the heart and set them on fire."

"Very good Alberta. 1 down, 4 to go. Next question : You and your charge were out in, let's say a nearby mall, and you were suddenly surrounded by 7 Strigoi. What do you do?"

Now it was Stan who answered with a smirk. "Obviously you get your charge behind your back and kill everyone."

"And what if while you're busy fighting one in front of you, two came up from behind and grabbed your charge?"

"Then you spin around and kill them. Duh."

"And while you're distracted, trying to fight the one in front and two in the back, one comes up and bites you. Duh." I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, so that answer is wrong. One right, one wrong. Next question : By some unknown way your charge has turned Strigoi. What do you do?"

Dimitri answered first. "You kill them. Even though they were your charge, they're Strigoi now, and Guardians are trained to kill Strigoi, no matter who they were before."

"Good. But wouldn't it then be your fault that your charge turned Strigoi?" I countered, watching him very closely on the monitors.

Dimitri hesitated, looking deep in thought. I know he was thinking about Ivan. "Yes, that's a possibility. But if it was out of your control, you can't blame yourself. You just need to make right what someone else made wrong."

"OK, I'll give you that. Question 4 : Is it legal for 2 Dhampirs to have a relationship? Either while you're a Guardian, Novice or just Unpromised?"

Alberta looked sideways at Dimitri, seeing him look down at his feet. There was no way he would answer this one. "It is legal to some extent. While you're a novice, it's fine. Just don't let it get in the way of your training. If you're a Guardian then it's another story. Your charge has to come first, after that I guess you can have a relationship. Typically it isn't common for Dhampirs to have a relationship because their charge comes first, and there isn't really time for anything else. If you're Unpromised it doesn't really matter what you do, because of society and their rules, Unpromised Novice's don't really have a place so they don't care."

"Good explanation. Anyone have anything to add?"

When everyone remained silent I continued. "OK so you need 2 more right answers to save Eddie and there are only 3 questions left. Question 5 : You heard that there was a group of Strigoi at a nearby abandoned factory. You are a Guardian at Court or a close by Academy. What do you do?"

Stan's head perked up, looking happy. "Well that's depends on what type of person you are." I saw an evil glint in his eye, he was no doubt thinking about me. "If you are impulsive and a trouble maker, you would go by yourself, thinking that you could do everything on your own and probably end up killing yourself."

"And if you were smart?" I couldn't keep an angry note out of my voice.

"Then you would go back to your superiors, report the news and wait for them to make a plan then go along with it."

"And what if the plan that they made was to leave you behind to babysit whoever was left?"

"Then I would happily do it." Kiss up.

"Ok fine, I guess that's right. You need one more right answer then Eddie is free. Question 6 : A group of students, Moroi or Dhampir, were kidnapped in brought daylight by some humans and taken for ransom to Strigois. You were close by when it happened, probably within spitting distance and they didn't see you. What would be the first thing that you do?"

Dimitri was quick to answer. "You would report back to the Head Master/Mistress and wait for a command."

"Woops, wrong."

"Wait, what?" he shouted.

"Well, obviously before you can report anything you would go through the area where they came in and/or exited, making sure there wasn't any more humans lurking around inside the Academy walls. Then you would report back. Or even better, while you're looking around give another Guardian a call, one who is closer to the Head Master/Mistress and tell them. That would have been much easier and faster." Leave it to me to be so smart.

"That's something a Novice would do." Stan exclaimed, stretching his neck from side to side.

"Well it doesn't matter. That's the right answer, that's my right answer. Get the next question wrong and Eddie dies. Last and final question. You, as a teacher or Guardian on patrol, walk around and in an abandoned cabin in the woods on Academy grounds you find a Novice and Guardian in a very intimate situation. What do you do?" and that question was thrown directly at Dimitri. I could hear Andre behind me moving closer to the monitors. Looking over my shoulder I saw his curious face gazing up at me, lifting his eyebrows. Shaking my head I looked back, watching all the reactions on their faces. Alberta's showed a sort of acknowledgment while Stan's showed disgust. Dimitri's on the other hand completely surprised me. He was looking straight at the camera, surprise and…anger in his eyes. Oh shit.

When everyone stayed quiet Stan spoke up. "I would firstly yell at them the take them back to the school building where I would let the Head Mistress decide what to do with them."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"What if it was a close friend of yours, maybe even a sibling?"

"Then I would still give them in. Intimacy between a Novice and a Guardian is strictly forbidden." He exclaimed looking bored.

"And let's say it was you who was intimate. In your position, what would you have wanted that Guardian to do?"

"That would never happen to me. I don't play with children." Asshole.

"OK. Anyone want to answer something else? Oh yes and if you say something now, Stan's answer would not count and yours would be the final answer."

My eyes drifted towards Dimitri, hoping he would say something, but when he remained silent I continued.

"Well, if there's no other answer I'll declare that Stan's answer was-"

"Wait!" Dimitri yelled.

"Yes?" my curiosity spiking.

"I..I would leave them be. If they are happy together then you should leave them. They maybe knew that everyone would be against them and would want them apart. They just wanted to be happy, even if it meant that they would most probably lose a job and education and chance to become a Guardian."

"Is that your final answer?" I was on the bridge of tears. I knew he was talking about our moment. But…I just couldn't let myself believe that he might have strong feelings for me.

Dimitri looked towards Alberta, who nodded her head. He looked at Stan and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Well if that's the final answer I can now tell you that your answer was…..wrong."

And then Eddie fell to his death.

* * *

I re-wrote this chapter like 16 times because the ending didn't work out!

Review please.


End file.
